


【POT/OA、TF、SY、白佐】和諧（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：忍足侑士、跡部景吾ＣＰ：忍跡(50%)、白佐(30%)、真幸(10%)、塚不二(10%)配角：白石藏之介、佐伯虎次郎、手塚國光、幸村精市、真田弦一郎等文風：現代、正劇、HE背景：現代架空关键词：古典音樂、定琴物一句话文案：琴通情，送琴追妻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 題記：「天涯為客，海角逢春。」

東京都，跡部集團總部大廈，乍看之下直聳入天的奢華大樓卻鮮少人知曉裡面有個世外桃源。  
正確來說是屬於跡部集團少董的世外桃源。  
特助冥戶亮搭著電梯直上到了第十三樓。少董跡部景吾如果沒有在辦公室就是在這裡，世外桃源。  
冥戶亮，年約三十一歲的青年，外貌俊朗，其一頭保養得宜的長髮是他的招牌。此刻他站在房間外面猶豫著是否進去，直到手機又是同事打來催促的電話，冥戶嘆了一口氣只得推開門。  
房門後的場景更讓人屏息，裡面是最高規格的琴房兼視聽室，有著巧奪天工般的隔音設施和音場設計，難怪能夠隱藏在這棟大樓裡。  
一名年約三十二歲、外貌俊美的青年正目不轉睛地盯著投影幕，房間裡繚繞著小提琴音樂。整棟大樓的員工都知道少董的興趣就是在視聽室聽著小提琴演奏。  
冥戶輕聲道：「少董。」  
那人沒聽到，似乎沉浸在琴聲裡。  
冥戶又小心翼翼地喊了一聲：「少董。」  
那人轉頭看著他，他正是少董跡部景吾。跡部挑眉道：「是冥戶啊，有什麼事？」  
冥戶道：「森下小姐讓我提醒您出差時間。下午三點前往羽田機場的車已經準備好了，行程也已經發到您的信箱。請問少董還有什麼事情要吩咐？」  
跡部想了一下，道：「你已做得很好。這趟出差我去就好。公司就拜託你暫代了。」  
冥戶緊張地吞了一口口水，他連忙道：「我會盡力。」  
跡部笑了笑，道：「我相信你的能力。本大爺很快就回來。」他頓了一頓，又道：「好了，我把克萊斯勒的這首聽完，你先回去吧。」  
「是。」冥戶應道，說完後便離開房間。


	2. Chapter 2

跡部將注意力放回到小提琴旋律上。  
事實上這是一段現場演奏的影片，錄音自然也是現場收音。演出地點在三得利音樂大廳，影片由索尼音樂發行。  
演奏家名為忍足侑士，是一名年约二十九歲的青年。他的比賽經歷或許沒有像他的兒時玩伴同樣也是鋼琴家的不二周助這麼功績彪炳，甚至還有點晚成，但他去年在姚阿幸國際大賽[1]拿下冠軍時沒人反駁他的實力。  
但也是去年才正式開啟忍足的職業演奏生涯。而首場在東京三得利音樂廳演出的搭檔鋼琴家就是不二周助。  
不過跡部早注意這位小提琴家好一陣子。儘管忍足與仙台國際小提琴大賽前三名擦身而過，但跡部已被他的琴聲吸引。  
索尼幫忍足出的這張現場演奏專輯是他三得利音樂廳首次演出的影片，分為上下半場。上半場多為鋼琴與小提琴雙重奏，下半場則為獨奏。  
所以影片當中是可以見到不二周助彈琴的身影。  
跡部則很喜歡這場演奏會的下半場。  
投影幕上打出一人的身影，那人有著一頭藍髮，戴著圓形無框眼鏡，外貌俊秀，氣質乾淨。與同為音樂家的不二有某種程度的相似，比如說才氣。只是他又比不二的才氣更加內歛。  
可琴技騙不了人，連跡部只學過三天小提琴的人都聽得出來忍足的技巧高超。更何況這場演奏會還有不二背書。所以首演後忍足聲名大噪也在情理之中。  
跡部喜歡最後一首忍足加曲的曲子。明明是很常聽到的旋律，但他拉起來就是特別好聽。  
克萊斯勒的《愛之喜》，這首曲子曾讓克萊斯勒的好友拉赫曼尼諾夫改編成鋼琴的版本。跡部在認識忍足之前曾經聽不二彈奏過，雖當時是隨興用了這間視聽室的鋼琴彈奏的，但不二簡單說了《愛之喜》的故事。  
這首《愛之喜》是克萊斯勒於一九零五年代根據一首維也那民歌曲調創作的小品，全曲一共三段式，充滿喜悅而浪漫的情調，甚至宛如讓人置身沙龍之間。中段溫厚親切，利用小提琴表現三度雙音而添增其華麗。  
畢竟是一首表達熱戀中情人的喜悅與歡樂，因此曲調浪漫歡快，彷彿將所有開心的元素全結合在一起，那些譜上的音符像舞蹈一般，也讓人想聞聲起舞。  
跡部反覆聽了多次，也想起不二說過《愛之喜》的故事。不二讓他接觸古典音樂真是太明智，起碼給他一些欣賞音樂更多品味。  
現在想想不二當時彈奏《愛之喜》雖說是隨興彈的，但應該是來放閃才對，那時候不二才與手塚交往沒多久，他彈奏的《愛之喜》隱約讓跡部聞到戀愛的臭酸味。  
回到這場忍足首演加曲的《愛之喜》，其實在加曲的時候發生一點小插曲。可卻是讓人最津津樂道的地方。  
只聽忍足道：「周助，我覺得應該要用《愛之喜》做為壓軸，你認為呢？」  
不二笑道：「你這是讓我再上台幫你伴奏嗎？我以為我的任務在上半場就已經完成。」  
忍足推了推眼鏡，微笑道：「但我認為今晚也有很多你的樂迷，你忍心讓他們期待落空嗎？」  
不二挑眉笑道：「這句話過了今晚我會原封不動地還給你，侑士，我可是對你深具信心喔。」  
「要不這樣，我們試著用自己的方式演奏鋼琴與小提琴重奏的《愛之喜》如何？」忍足笑問道。  
不二應道：「有意思。」話才落下，就是眾人熟悉的旋律從鋼琴流瀉而出。  
他們改編的《愛之喜》非常有意思，三段式的曲目兩人輪流獨奏，並且視曲子的邊排而加入合奏，讓鋼琴聲與小提琴聲相得益彰。  
有人說索尼之所以幫忍足出了這張專輯正是因為看中這首加場的即興演出。  
聽完了《愛之喜》，跡部暗自笑了出來。  
不二昨晚打電話給他，希望能如不二所說的，等等搭飛機會遇到好事情。

 

1：姚阿幸：十九世紀匈牙利小提琴演奏家兼作曲家，德國小提琴派重要人物。與李斯特、舒曼及布拉姆斯居有交情。令姚阿幸小提琴大賽為小提琴界重要賽事之一。


	3. Chapter 3

儘管他出國比賽及表演經驗豐富，但今日的狀況真的太多。忍足忍不住懷疑是不是以往出國搭飛機會遇到的事情全部集中在今天一起爆發。  
羽田機場透過廣播喊著忍足提前到櫃台檢入及拖運行李，忍足聽見廣播，拿著自己的小提琴盒及拖行李箱立刻往櫃檯去了。  
「忍足先生，麻煩請出示護照，謝謝。」空服員微笑說道，她是一名有著優雅笑容的女子，從胸前的名牌來看，她姓本鄉。  
忍足邊掏出護照邊道：「麻煩你了，本鄉小姐。」  
本鄉空服員一面檢查忍足的護照，一面看了看對方的行李，說道：「忍足先生，下午六點的飛機，總共是一件行李託運？」  
忍足點點頭，說道：「對，我掛一件行李就好。」  
本鄉空服員說道：「好的，請把行李箱放到磅秤上。」  
忍足的銀色行李箱在磅秤上跳出十公斤的數字。  
本鄉空服員瞥了一眼，鍵入電腦裡。她看了一眼忍足的提琴盒，為難地道：「忍足先生，您的隨身行李已經超過隨身行李的標準，可能也要拖運。」  
忍足大驚，他看過太多航空公司拖運不當毀損琴盒乃至琴身案例，雖說他的琴盒是特製過的，但也無法保證能夠耐得住那些撞擊。忍足皺眉道：「就不能通融嗎？」  
本鄉空服員搖搖頭，說道：「抱歉，這是公司的政策。」她頓了一頓，正色道：「不過沒關係，如有任何意外本航空公司會負責到底。」  
忍足聽完難得火就上來，他不悅地道：「負責到底？你們要怎麼負責？小提琴是我的第二生命豈能容忍一點閃失？」想到自己琴的遭遇，忍足說話時連帶聲音都拔高了一些。  
本鄉空服員一愣，垂著頭道：「對不起，但這是公司規定。」  
忍足猛然意識到自己口氣太差，連忙道歉道：「我也道歉，我並非有意。只是我是小提琴家，沒有辦法把琴放在我看不見的地方，望你能通融。」  
本鄉空服員猶豫半晌，說道：「要不這樣，我問一下我們上級。」  
忍足點點頭，暗自祈禱航空公司能夠通融。  
然而祈禱沒有成功，本鄉空服員將詢問完的結果告訴了忍足並且道歉再三，忍足嘆了一口氣。  
日本航空法條就是這麼嚴格，更何況還是全日本最大的航空公司A集團開設的航空公司。忍足要去奧地利想找直飛的班機也就只有這家航空公司有飛。  
雖然他也不是沒搭過A航，不過搭A航去表演倒是第一次。  
忍足抬了手，苦笑道：「行了，別道歉了。拖運就拖運吧。」  
本鄉空服員又道歉了一次，這才修正忍足的登機資訊。這麼折騰下來，A航的檢入櫃檯一下子就大排長龍了。

忍足看著自己的小提琴和隨身行李隨著輸送帶運送至後台後這才離開。然而心中的惴惴不安實在難以掩飾。他連忙打了一通電話給友人。  
「侑士，你要打來也看一下時間，你知道蘇黎世現在幾點嗎？」對方嘆道，疲憊不堪的聲音看樣子是正在好眠但被強制挖起來接電話。  
「小助抱歉，我就想找人抱怨一下。」忍足說道。  
不二說道：「怎麼了？你應該在過來維也納的路上才對。發生什麼事？」  
「我真羨慕你外出演出都不用帶琴。方才A航堅持拖運我的小提琴。」忍足正色道。  
原來在被窩的不二連忙坐起半身，聽到忍足的話他都醒了，驚訝地道：「你說什麼？」  
忍足嘆道：「無論我如何勸說，他們堅持要拖運我的小提琴。雖說是公司規定但我……。」他還沒說完，不二便打斷他。  
「不是這句，是另一句。你說你搭什麼航空？」不二正色問道。  
「A航。」忍足道。  
不二一愣，連忙問道：「你的行李拖運了嗎？我是說已經送上輸送帶了？」  
「拖運了。」忍足道。  
不二頭一陣痛。他太清楚小提琴對於演奏家的重要。雖然說忍足手上拿的那一把也不是什麼名琴，可陪他征戰多場演奏會跟比賽對它早充滿感情。  
更重要的是，演奏家對琴的熟悉程度絕對會影響他們的表現。  
不二犯愁起來，卻也無解，都已經運上輸送帶，他還真不知道怎麼幫忍足才好。  
「我曉得現在說什麼都無意義，就打來跟你抱怨一下而已。」忍足嘆道。  
不二搖頭道：「我會幫你祈禱希望小提琴沒事。」他頓了一頓，說道：「等你到了奧地利再聯繫我。」  
「好。」忍足低應了一聲。  
兩人又說了幾句，忍足這才掛了電話。他連忙尋著指示來到即將要登機的Gate。已經很多人在那裡等候了。  
忍足找了一個安靜的角落，想說看點譜來安定心神，未料看了半天譜的內容都沒讀進腦子裡。他抬頭張望一下，不遠處有一位年紀約為三十多歲的英俊青年吸引他的注意。  
那人穿著輕便，一頭金髮耀耀生輝，膚色白皙，五官英挺，眼下有一顆黑痣像是黑曜石般鑲嵌在他宛若希臘神像般俊朗無雙的臉龐。如果站起身，身高應與自己相仿。  
明明對方低著頭看書，然而忍足完全感覺得出來他肯定是個成功的商業人士。舉手投足的高貴氣質彷彿與生俱來。那人似乎感受到忍足的目光，抬頭迎上他的視線，忍足這才發現那人有著跟不二一樣的湛藍色雙眼。  
忍足一愣，連忙低著頭繼續看譜。之後無論有沒有看進去他一時間都打定主意不願意抬頭了，以至於他錯過一個能確認對方身分的精彩畫面。


	4. Chapter 4

跡部見到忍足了，是在羽田機場。經過他一手安排兩人搭的是同一班飛機。  
他一直知道忍足長得很好看，但直到見到本人，近距離地見到本人，跡部更確認照片或影片都沒有他的一成好看。  
他想再多看一眼，不過忍足已然別過頭去。跡部笑了笑。  
沒多久一位A航空服員找到了跡部。  
「少董，您可以先進機艙了，我們已經安排好所有細節。」空服員低聲笑道。  
「很好。」跡部點頭道。他闔上書本提著公事包便跟著空服員先入了登機門。

再然後是空服員開始廣播入場順序。忍足的座位是在C區，是經濟艙。一直等到A區與B區的乘客都就定位之後終於才輪到他。  
「請出示登機票卡與護照。」空服員說道。  
忍足立刻將登機票卡夾在護照裡面一同遞了出去。  
空服員小心翼翼地接過，只瞥了一眼，突然問道：「您就是忍足侑士先生？」  
「承如所見，如假包換。」忍足笑道。  
空服員笑嘆道：「是這樣的，我們先向您致歉櫃台那邊出了一點差錯。」  
忍足一愣，難道航空公司良心發現要將小提琴還給他？  
「我剛檢視了一下，您的里程數已達到可以升級為頭等艙的標準。您是否願意在此趟飛行升級為頭等艙？」空服員笑問道，他見忍足疑惑的神情，補充道：「當然這些都不需要酌收額外費用。您意下如何？」  
忍足想了想，沒搭過頭等艙，此次機會難得便同意了。據說A航的頭等艙非常奢豪，他甚至有聽過『如果此生只搭一次頭等艙，一定要搭A航』一說。  
在空服員引領下，忍足終於來到自己的機位。途中經過剛才那人的座位。  
雖說A航的機位都有極高隱蔽性，每個坐位都有專屬的小門，不過對方似乎才從洗手間回來，看了他一眼後便匆匆回到座位。他對機艙熟悉的樣子應該是很常搭乘頭等艙。  
忍足來到自己的座位，彷彿來到自己的小天地。  
頭等艙的門、桌子及椅子是清雅的柚木色，坐墊、枕頭則是使用淡灰色，再配上白色的棉被，光是看著就讓人內心平靜的色調。  
坐定位之後，眼前有著大螢幕可以看電影、聽音樂甚至是看機艙外的景色。搖控器是一台與智慧型手機差不多大小的小平版，有點像PS4。可能已經猜到忍足的國籍，早在忍足上飛機之前已經幫他調整成日文顯示。忍足把玩了一下大概瞭解功能後繼續研究起自己的座位。  
桌子有一個暗層，打開後裡面放著一些保養品。就算忍足對這方面沒研究但也看得出來是日本某大知名品牌出品，從護手霜、唇膏到乳液等等一應俱全。  
扶手更是別有洞天，按下了開關蓋子彈起，裡面居然是一些飲料，有酒精飲料當然也有無酒精的。雖然份量都只有三口的小杯裝，然如此巧思也夠讓人會心一笑。  
忍足暗笑，酒精飲料他是不會碰的，不過無酒精飲料都是他沒見過的牌子，讓他躍躍欲試。  
雙腳往前一伸，以他一米八以上的身高還能讓膝蓋完全打直。他住意到那裡放著一個黑色的包裹。拆開一看裡面有過夜包、睡衣及舖毛的拖鞋。除此之外，還有一只抗噪耳機。  
他突然想起A航的頭等艙有一個奢豪到不行的設定就是硬在飛機上搞出淋浴間。第二個奢豪設定是有簡單的酒吧。  
大概也就A380這種大型空中巴士才有辦法搞出這麼多亂七八糟的東西。  
截至目前為止忍足已然驚喜萬分。  
而第二次驚喜來得也很快，A航彷彿已整理出他過去會吃的飛機餐，因此為他量身訂做簡單的法式料理。  
法式料理上菜慢卻井然有序，倒給了這段可能會很無趣的飛行航程多了一點小驚喜。忍足對於飛機餐早就不抱持任何希望，但A航就是A航，在飛機上這種地方硬是能做出口位中上水準的餐點出來。好吃到他甚至覺得日本多數法式都可以關門大吉。  
忍足想說機會難得，便決定要好好使用飛機上的設施。儘管他不喝酒，但還是來到酒吧。  
酒吧連商務艙的人都能過來，沒一會兒功夫就有一些乘客聚集到這裡。他也見到了他。  
而他的到來似乎讓空服員們緊張了一下，立刻有一位看上去高職級的艙長上前招呼。  
「少……。」他沒還說完，男子便抬手打斷他。  
男子慵懶地笑道：「照慣例，來一杯威士忌，我希望喝到原酒二十年以上，雪莉酒桶的，酒廠不限，有什麼就倒什麼給我。」他似乎感覺到忍足在看他，又道：「也給這位先生一樣的。」  
忍足聞言，連忙道：「不必了，我因職業的關係不碰酒精。」  
男子一愣，突然笑道：「你跟我一位身為鋼琴家的兒時玩伴一模一樣。」  
忍足笑了笑，說道：「不瞞你說，我也是玩樂器的。」說起樂器，他不可抑制地想起自己躺在機艙裡的小提琴，但願它安然無恙。  
男子笑道：「那想喝點什麼？我能讓他們特製出來。」  
忍足想了一下，要了蘋果汁。  
男子聞言哈哈一笑，說道：「那就祝你有個愉快的夜晚。」  
忍足盯著男子的背影，彷彿要將他的身影努力烙印在腦海中。  
真是奇怪，這世上人這麼多，他總是能一下子就看見他。想到這點，忍足的目光不自覺地放柔和起來。  
背景音樂也似乎換了克萊斯勒的《愛之喜》。


	5. Chapter 5

只可惜忍足對A航的形象在飛機落地並且領到他的小提琴盒時幻滅殆盡。  
看著輸送帶轉出自己的行李跟小提琴盒，儘管他已有心理準備甚至是不抱持僥倖心態，但眼前的景像只能用慘不忍睹來形容。  
忍足一把火燒上心，拎著琴盒直接奔往A航在候機大廈服務處去了。  
周遭的朋友都說他的脾氣好，不過眼見琴盒變成如此，他實在很難不生氣。來到櫃台前還拼命忍住不對空服員發脾氣。  
「我的行李託運過程中受損，你們是不是該負責任？」忍足不悅地道。本來他能說一口流利的英文，但卻因氣急攻心舌頭有些打結。  
空服員一愣，忍足努力冷靜下來，又重覆了一次自己的話。  
「我們很遺憾。」一名名為米勒的男空服員歉然道。  
忍足聞言，更加火大，揚聲道：「是你們強制我的琴只能拖運，現在琴變成這樣，你要不要親自打開琴盒看一下？」  
米勒空服員猶豫了一下，還是小心翼翼地接過琴盒。  
只是光觸摸這琴盒就讓米勒空服員手抖了一下，質感很好，應該是能夠耐重耐壓的碳纖維製成，拉鏈更是用很好的鈦金去做。然而此刻琴盒已然變形得厲害，如果沒說是小提琴盒估計也沒人看得出來。  
開琴盒花了一點時間，米勒空服員倒抽一口氣，裡面的小提琴毀損，琴頸斷裂，琴橋也破損，而琴身更是因大力撞擊下整個琴板破裂。  
米勒空服員見到如此毀損程度，即便不瞭解小提琴也能猜出修復肯定不易。他內心焦慮不堪，以至於他並沒發現忍足從頭到尾都沒敢去看自己的琴。他抬頭與忍足對視著，內心想過各種辦法，卻沒有一個可行。  
而他可以看出來忍足眼中的怒火。  
正當兩人僵持不下時，一道熟悉的聲音打斷他們。  
「發生什麼事了？」一名青年道。兩人回頭一看，是一名金髮男子。  
忍足有些訝異，是他在頭等艙遇到的那名乘客。  
跡部又問了一次：「發生什麼事了？是這位先生的琴毀損了嗎？」  
忍足扭頭看著跡部，雖然不知道跡部與A航是什麼關係，但經過那次飛航他隱約看出來這名男子與A航的關係。估計不是經裡就是高階幹部之類的人物。  
「我的琴因在貴公司櫃台堅持拖運下而毀損，貴公司說要負全責。我不求賠償，但求航空公司給我交代。」忍足皺眉道。  
實際上忍足猜測的八九不離十，那名男子正是A航的重要人物跡部景吾。所以當跡部出現後米勒空服員很緊張。聽到忍足的要求又更緊張了。  
跡部點點頭，說道：「米勒，去調監視畫面出來，我要看卸行李時到底發生什麼事以至於琴盒毀損。另外我要知道幫這位先生辦檢入的服務員是誰以及當時到底承諾這位先生什麼。」  
空服員米勒連忙應道：「好。」正要離去時，跡部又叫住他。  
「米勒，聯絡羽田機場櫃台時不要把我供出來。」跡部又道。  
忍足沒想到眼前這男子有讓A航聽話的能力，做事也雷厲風行，他突然有點愧疚萬一害米勒空服員被罵就不好了。本來的怒氣也沖淡不少。  
米勒空服員找人代班後就去執行跡部交代的任務了。至於跡部與忍足兩人則在一旁靜靜等待調查結果。  
「你不會罵他們吧？」忍足問道。  
跡部挑眉笑道：「怎麼？你怕我們罵他們？」  
忍足嘆道：「雖然不知道你的身份，但肯定對A航是個大人物。希望你別用職權逞罰他們。」  
跡部聞言有些好笑，忍足是沒在關注工商新聞吧，他的照片三不五時就上工商版面一次，結果這人竟然認不出他。  
忍足垂下眼簾道：「雖然我很生氣，但沒有堅持我也有錯。」  
跡部突然笑道：「喂你會不會想太多？你說你要解釋，你說我們航空公司承諾你要負全責。我看你不像是會說謊的人，所以我派人去調查好給你個交代。」  
忍足抬頭看著他，有些驚訝地道：「那萬一是航空公司的疏失那你們怎麼負責？」  
跡部聳聳肩，理所當然地道：「當然要負責啊，如果我方真的有承諾的話。」  
倘若有其他空服員見到他們的少董在與忍足對話肯定會驚訝地掉下下巴。跡部很難得會管到這麼細節的事情。更令人訝異的是，他此刻散發從容的樣子彷彿已是打定主意要好好徹查。  
「你之後要到奧地利表演嗎？我是指演奏會。」跡部道。  
面對跡部猛然一句話，立刻把忍足的注意力拉了回來，他莞爾道：「對。很難得能夠受邀在奧地利表演。」  
跡部點點頭，正色道：「那容我問一個問題。琴的事情怎麼辦？」  
忍足一愣，反問道：「什麼怎麼辦？」  
跡部指了指桌上的提琴盒跟小提琴，正色道：「就我觀察，你從剛才起一眼都沒瞧你的琴。是因為不敢看嗎？」  
忍足先是順著跡部指的地方看去，直到落在小提琴上，他的心漏跳一拍。琴毀損的情況遠比他想像中的還嚴重許多。他嘆了一口氣。  
跡部見狀，問道：「琴毀損成這樣，你們通常的做法是買一把新的，還是拿去修？」  
忍足忍下心中的悲痛，說道：「一位小提琴家可能終其一生用的都是同一把小提琴。這把我十二歲就拉到現在一直沒換過。雖然也不是什麼名琴，甚至也不算是頂尖，但Gotz出廠的音色還是相當不錯，我很鍾愛他。」  
跡部皺了皺眉，瞭然道：「所以結論是如果能修好，你希望它能恢復如初。」  
忍足點點頭。  
跡部又道：「那你接下來的音樂會是獨奏還是跟樂團搭配演出？你有預備的小提琴嗎？」  
忍足閉著雙眼，嘆道：「我是跟維也納愛樂一同演出。我是能向友人借到備用小提琴先頂著用。就是……。」他說了一半就說不下去了。  
「就是？」跡部追問。  
「就是團員會笑我吧，連個小提琴都顧不好，如此狼狽。」忍足苦笑道。  
跡部忍不住笑了出來，他又道：「我沒笑你的意思，但我深切感覺到演奏家對自己樂器的重視了。」  
忍足搖搖頭，道：「不怪你，連我自己想來都覺得好笑。」  
「你什麼時候開始練習？什麼時候才到金色大廳排演？」跡部正色問道。  
忍足沒想太多，跟跡部說了時間。兩人又聊了一陣子，米勒空服員終於回來了。  
三個人看著影片，確實發現是A航工作人員在卸貨時沒拿好摔到了忍足的小提琴。至於日本羽田機場那邊也給了答覆說確實有承諾過要負責到底。  
看完影片後，米勒空服員有些緊張，忍足更是沉下臉來喜怒不形於色。只有跡部一副老神在在。  
「看樣子是了，我們要負責到底。」跡部做了結論。  
「喔？怎麼負責？你打算怎麼負責？修好它嗎？」忍足不悅地道。  
跡部轉頭對米勒空服員道：「你安排車讓這位先生去他下榻的地方，然後跟他要聯繫方式。等等打一通電話回總部，找我的發言人，說我有事要交辦。」  
忍足皺眉道：「喂你！」  
跡部挑眉道：「怎麼，我在想辦法補償你。你剛才不是說了希望我們能做點什麼？」  
忍足瞪大雙眼，他鮮少這麼失態過。  
「我讓人送你回去吧，再告訴我你下榻的飯店。這把琴先留著，我找人修。另外你可以得到搭乘本航十次免費搭乘，均為頭等艙規格，我會讓他們注意不會再次托運你的小提琴。至於賠償的詳細內容我會再請我的人與你聯繫。」跡部正色道。  
忍足沒好氣地道：「我不需要你接送，會有朋友會派人來接我。」  
跡部挑眉，反問道：「那位朋友我認識嗎？」  
忍足冷笑道：「不二周助，現役鋼琴家。」  
跡部努力不讓臉部表情顯露一點他想笑的跡象。不二他可熟了。不過先穩定忍足的情緒比較重要。  
忍足又道：「小提琴你打算找誰修？」即便他琴齡已經有好長一段時間，但要找到有這等修琴手藝的師傅幫他修琴，還不曉得能不能找到。  
跡部正色道：「我自有我的辦法。雖然我們沒有樂器生產部，但我有人脈在TF集團工作，我可以幫你把琴送去德國生產線看他們怎麼修理。」  
忍足一愣。  
TF集團，跨足多元領域，然而真正讓人樂道的是樂器生產部門，特別是它們出品的鋼琴跟大提琴都拿過國際盲聽大賽冠軍。雖然他們製小提琴的工藝沒有像製鋼琴那般頂尖，但論修琴的能力還是有的。  
忍足內心明明激盪不已也有許多不平，太多話想說卻無論如何一句都說不出口。  
「所以呢，你現在打算怎麼做？」跡部挑眉問道。  
忍足嘆了一口氣，道：「就照你說的吧。」  
看著跡部的笑容，忍足知道自己能相信他，也只能相信他。


	6. Chapter 6

結果忍足還是在跡部的安排下讓A航的人送他過去下榻的地方。忍足本想說隨便報一間飯店的名字說是自己的暫時住處，可是他實在太小看A航的服務了。  
A航強大的資訊網簡直讓忍足無所遁形。  
「您別誤會，我們是航空公司。而且當您拿出快速通關票卡的時候我們這邊就已經連動所有資訊。既然是要通關，您的住處肯定得照實寫，您剛說的地址與您在通關資訊裡寫的不同。」米勒空服員笑著說道。  
忍足瞪了米勒空服員一眼。難怪他能當櫃台，處變不驚還非常有機動性，是能委予重任的對象。  
明明是A航體貼的做法，但忍足此刻卻覺得頭疼不已。好不容經過一番折騰，他總算來到不二安排給他的暫時住所。  
每年都會來維也納音樂節的不二，加上又很喜歡這地方，所以有在維也納市區裡置產。不過他基本上不是待在自己母校德國漢諾威音樂學院，就是待在老家瑞士蘇黎世，其餘時間則是因巡演的關係而分配給世界各地。  
忍足才剛下車就見到不二的管家森德已經在等他了。除此之外還有一人，那人忍足也常見到他，畢竟以前當同學過，還一起合作畢業成果發表。  
卻見對方有一頭蒼紫色的半長髮，膚色白皙且容色端麗，年紀與他差不多大。身長玉立，臉讓掛著慵懶的笑容。  
那名男子正是幸村精市，與不二一樣都是鋼琴家。國內是以濱松鋼琴大賽冠軍一戰成名，兩年後在里茲大賽拿下鋼琴組銀獎讓他打開國際知名度。是一位極有才華的鋼琴家。與不二私交好到對方可以讓他借住私宅。  
「你總算是來了。」幸村笑著道。他上下打量忍足一眼，眼中閃過一道疑惑的神色。  
維也納今天的天氣很好，下午的陽光灑落在街景與眼前這人身上，彷彿所有事物都平靜起來。  
本該是這樣的，但才經歷過一番風雨的忍足可沒這樣想，他開言問道：「你怎麼在這裡？」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「很意外嗎？你應該有聽說弦一郎去維也納愛樂見習一年。」  
「所以你理所當然地追過來維也納了。」忍足接話道，沒給幸村繼續放閃的機會。反正兩人認識已久，講話便也沒在顧忌。  
幸村也不避諱，哈哈一笑，說道：「正是，他今天還有彩排，晚上應該能趕回來跟我們吃飯。」  
忍足皺眉看了幸村一眼，說道：「不必了吧，你們要一起吃我可以閃遠一點。」  
他們提到的弦一郎，全名為真田弦一郎，與忍足及幸村是同校同學，主修大提琴，是東京愛樂的首席大提琴家，讓他躍上國際舞台是克萊爾本國際音樂大賽他拿下第三名，不過卻在初賽時以巴赫《無伴奏大提琴組曲》[2]驚艷四座。  
沒多久真田便收到維也納音樂節的邀約，他高水準的表現讓他與維也納這座城市結下緣分，因此會過去維也納愛樂交換並非偶然。  
幸村聳聳肩，往前一步接過忍足的行李箱，說道：「走吧，先進來屋內。」

好不容易等忍足安頓好行李後，幸村皺眉看著他，問道：「我有個問題，我怎麼沒看見你的琴盒？」  
忍足沒好氣地道：「摔了。」  
幸村一愣，反問道：「摔了？」  
忍足點點頭，道：「摔了。」他迎上幸村的視線，接著道：「就是字面上的意思。我來的時候隨著拖運行李摔壞了。」  
幸村驚訝地瞪大雙眼，正色道：「你拿琴盒去拖運？我剛一直以為你把琴盒放在行李箱裡！」  
琴盒拖運後出事已經不是什麼新聞。以前學生時代老師們就有千交代萬交代琴盒不要隨意離開自己視線。所以忍足這舉動也難怪幸村會這麼驚訝，更別提幸村在念音樂學院時有很一段時間選了小提琴當副修。  
忍足撫額，嘆道：「行了，我知道你擔心，但別這麼大聲。」  
幸村連忙道：「抱歉，我激動了。那麼你之後怎麼練習？小助這裡的備用小提琴剛好送回去TF保養了，所以宅邸裡目前沒有小提琴可以借你。」  
忍足一呆，第一條路馬上就死巷。他一開始本來想要借不二放在家裡的那把琴，結果居然送去原廠保養？  
幸村又道：「我看這樣，你等等隨我去音樂廳，我們找弦一郎會合，看看能不能搞一把小提琴給你先頂著用。」  
忍足嘆了一口氣，道：「也只能這樣了。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「我可以想見團裡笑我的場景。」  
幸村拍了拍忍足的肩膀安慰道：「日本航空法規定嚴格，你也只能照做。就那把小提琴很無辜。」  
忍足又嘆了一口氣，從小拿的琴結果說壞就壞，還是意外毀損。他心中的鬱悶無以復加。  
「毀損的狀況如何？」幸村正色道。  
忍足搖搖頭，苦笑道：「相當糟糕。其實換一把琴更快一點，但是A航那邊……。」他還沒講完，幸村打斷他。  
「怎麼個壞法？這麼嚴重？」幸村皺眉道。  
忍足簡單解釋了一下。小提琴的狀況連幸村都忍不住倒抽一口氣，學琴之人見自己鍾愛的琴便成這樣任誰都會難過萬分。  
「……至於A航那邊說要幫我找人修，但那種情況維修起來恐怕也費時費力。其實我曉得直接買一把新琴比較快但就是捨不得見它如此。」忍足懊惱地道。  
「舊的不去新的不來，等等先借一把琴你將就練著，之後我們再去城裡買一把新的或二手的。」幸村道。  
「也只能如此了。」忍足嘆道。  
「既然你提到A航，所以他們的賠償策略是修琴嗎？」幸村正色問道。  
忍足還沒解釋就是請與幸村簽約的TF琴的樂器部修琴門鈴就響了。  
兩人對看一眼，最後是幸村去應門。  
幸村只從門口瞥了對方一眼就笑了出來，從對方的製服判斷是A航的空服員，如果讓忍足過來認人，他正是與忍足接洽的米勒空服員。  
「我帶了合約過來，是關於賠償事宜。」米勒空服員正色道。

 

 2：巴赫《無伴奏大提琴組曲》：原為巴赫寫給大提琴的練習曲，一直不被古典樂界所重視，直到二戰期間被赫赫有名的西班牙大提琴家卡薩爾斯在書店裡發現琴譜而將之發揚光大，才讓中人認識它。


	7. Chapter 7

不二接到跡部的電話時大概是在忍足打電話給他的一個半小時之後。  
忍足先是用了幸村的手機打電話過來跟他大略說了一下小提琴毀損的狀況跟A航願意負責的程度。電話中他可以聽出來忍足相當難過，幸村則為他打抱不平。  
當然還有順便跟不二報平安。  
再然後就是跡部打電話過來，不二感覺到胃一陣疼痛。  
「要找醫師過來嗎？胃又痛了？」一道清冷的聲音自不二頭頂上傳來。不二抬頭一看，是一名有著茶褐色短髮、戴著眼鏡、面容英俊的三十二歲青年。  
「我沒事的，國光，就是小景打電話過來了，雖然我知道大概為了什麼事。」不二微笑道。  
「那要不要我幫你接電話，你休息一下，我來幫你應付跡部。」那人正色道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「不用了，不過你在這陪我一下，等會兒指不定需要你與他講上兩句話。」  
那人一愣。  
不二笑道：「TF集團樂器部行銷大經理，肯定會有需要你幫忙的地方。」  
那人莞爾。他正是國光，手塚國光，是TF集團樂器部行銷經理。當初正是因為他慧眼看中不二代言TF的鋼琴才讓TF製的鋼琴躍上國際舞台。甚至挽救了曾經瀕臨瓦解的歐洲生產線。[3]  
當然手塚國光還有另一個身份，比如說是不二的伴侶什麼的。  
此刻不二因胃疾復發來醫院報到，剛好來蘇黎世分部出差的手塚自然也繞過來探病。  
當不二調整好心情要接電話時，跡部掛掉了。不二正想回撥，所幸跡部很快又打電話過來。  
「小助，我們搞雜了忍足的愛琴。」跡部劈頭就道。  
不二想起A航與跡部的關係，A航是跡部集團的一個產業，是其名字『ANA』的簡寫。[4]  
N這個單字代表的意思不二是忘了，但第一個A其實代表是跡部的姓氏Atobe的字首A。所以ANA常被不二笑說是『Atobe No Airline』的縮寫，其中N帶表日文字『の』的發音No，所以翻譯成英文就是『Atobe’s Airline』（跡部的航空公司）。  
扯遠了，忍足才剛打來跟他吐苦水沒多久而已，現在換跡部。所以現在不二要左右順毛就是了，他輕咳一聲，道：「你是搞了還是砸了？我知道你想大手筆送他一把名琴但不能先把他的琴砸了啊。」  
跡部皺眉，低吼道：「我們不是有意的。本大爺當下有向忍足道歉，並且也已派人過去與忍足討論賠償事宜。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「抱歉，這真的是一場意外，我打算找人修琴，畢竟那把琴對他意義深重。」  
不二柔聲安慰道：「行了，我看你對忍足的道歉還嫌少嗎？」  
跡部自知理虧，在電話另一頭又嘆了一口氣。  
不二正色道：「不說你了，侑士的琴現在在哪裡？」  
「我這邊，我一直帶著。」跡部應道。  
不二一愣，反問道：「你一直帶在身邊？隨身帶著？」  
跡部點點頭，突然想道不二應該看不到，便道：「對，我去哪都帶上它。」  
不二有些驚訝地看了手塚一眼，手塚畢竟不曉得他跟跡部談話的內容，只是疑惑地看著他。不二用口型告訴手塚『修琴』兩個字，手塚會意過來，示意跡部先將照片傳過來讓他看一下狀況。  
「你還在嗎？」跡部聽得電話另一頭沉默，連忙問了一句。  
不二連忙道：「你可以拍琴況給我看一下嗎？發給我或國光都可以。」  
「好，你線上等我一下。」跡部應道。  
三秒後跡部就傳了幾張照片過來，包括琴盒跟小提琴的狀況。不二與手塚見狀皆忍不住吃了一驚。從忍足口中敘述的已經有預警過，看到照片的震撼感又更強烈。  
也難怪忍足會如此無奈，幸村有些生氣。不二的胃又更痛了，手塚看不下去，按鈴幫他找醫師過來。  
這中間耽誤了兩分鐘而已，但跡部有種等到天荒地老的感覺，而且即便不二手摀著通話口，跡部還是聽到手塚為不二找醫師。  
電話另一頭再次出聲直接換了一個人，跡部一聽聲音就知道是手塚。只聽手塚道：「照片我們看見了。」  
跡部有些擔憂地道：「先等等，從你們剛才模糊的對話，你們又在醫院了嗎？」  
手塚淡道：「嗯，周助上週從雅加達回來，在那邊又忘了顧自己讓胃病復發，我帶他來醫院。」他頓了一頓，溫言道：「別擔心，有我在。」  
跡部鬆了一口氣。  
不二練起琴來六親不認誤餐什麼的是家常便飯，連帶腸胃一直不太好，過度勞累狀況會更差。還好這時候有手塚在。  
「琴的狀況不是很好，我也不曉得能不能修，可總得一試。我把德國分部那邊的地址給你，你找品管部部長千石先生，我會請他帶你找我們一位修琴師。」手塚正色道。  
千石，全名千石清純，TF集團派駐歐洲生產線的品管部長。  
「我該怎麼稱呼修琴師？」跡部問道。  
「白石藏之介。這可考驗他的功力，不過先送去給他看看吧。我等等會致電給他說一聲。」手塚淡道，他頓了一頓，反問道：「你要親自去？」  
跡部臉上一紅，突然感謝他們是講電話手塚看不到他的表情，他咳了一聲，說道：「我就剛好一場會議要在慕尼黑開，怎麼樣都要到德國一趟。」  
「不過如果照忍足的演出行程，修琴的時間肯定趕不上。你有任何備案嗎？我剛聽小助說你想送……。」手塚說道，他還沒說完跡部截斷他的話。  
「對，本大爺在找琴。其實已經找到物件了，但是想找專家驗貨，我雖然有找了鑑定師可還不夠，所以想跟你借一個人。」跡部飛快地道。  
手塚何等聰明，笑嘆道：「是佐伯嗎？你跟他也算熟識了，就直接聯繫他吧。經紀人那邊我會打通電話過去招呼一聲。」  
佐伯，全名佐伯虎次郎，同樣是小提琴演奏家，年紀約為二十九歲與忍足同歲，曾得過比利時伊莉莎白女王大賽亞軍、帕格尼尼小提琴大賽冠軍等。是TF合作的演奏家之一。同樣也是漢諾威音樂學院的教授與不二非常要好，跡部自然與他有些私交。  
「謝謝你！」跡部連忙道謝。  
手塚溫言道：「應該的。我們就等你們的好消息。」

三天後，當冥戶從蘇富比倫敦拍賣會場抱著戰利品出來的時候手都在抖。他簡直不敢相信手上捧的琴價值居然高達一千五百九十萬英鎊，以至於他一踏出建築後的第一件事就是尋找跡部集團為他安排的專車。[5]  
明明為了這把琴忙得他五天沒好好睡一覺，他應該要很疲憊才是，但手上抱著琴讓冥戶的精神亢奮無比。  
冥戶身旁站著一位有著少年白髮的俊美青年，他笑著道：「冥戶前輩，琴要不要讓我來抱？」  
冥戶看著白髮青年溫暖的笑容，那位青年正是佐伯虎次郎。冥戶想了想，便將琴盒遞給佐伯，正色道：「你看到名琴都不會興奮嗎？」  
佐伯爽朗地笑道：「是很興奮。」  
兩人上了車，佐伯這才打開琴盒欣賞裡面的小提琴。  
這把要價一千五百九十萬英鎊的名琴，名為『Ex-Croall McEwen』，是近三百年以來義大利的製琴大師Antonio Straivari 所製做的小提琴。其製做的琴稱為『史特拉第瓦里琴』，且一生之中製做一千多把小提琴，然而流傳至今的只剩下當時製做數目的一半。  
Antonio Straivari 曾經說過木頭的軟硬之間的平衡會使音箱能有共鳴。也因為沒有木頭是相同的，因此他從未製做過第二把相同的琴，並且不斷地精良他每一個作品，便也造就每一把史特拉第瓦里琴的獨特與珍貴。  
佐伯在冥戶的發問後笑著說了史特拉第瓦里琴的故事。配上琴盒裡的『Ex-Croall McEwen』，明明是古樸的木頭顏色，但在佐伯的故事下耀耀生輝，在時間的萃煉及數位小提琴大師的彈奏下它美得令人目眩神馳，甚至為它鍍上一層金。  
「佐伯先生有拉過史特拉第瓦里琴嗎？」冥戶正色問道。  
佐伯抬頭看了冥戶一眼，隨即低眉繼續看著琴，笑道：「有，我拉過Marie Hall（瑪莉爾），音色非常漂亮且絕美典雅。這把琴的下落是公開的資訊，被亞洲某知名博物館收藏也可供外借，我因緣際會下借過這把小提琴錄製一系列帕格尼尼《24首小提琴隨想曲》。」[6]  
冥戶瞪大雙眼，他知道同行的人有佐伯後便花了一天的時間惡補有關小提琴的知識，因此帕格尼尼這名字對他來說並不陌生。  
帕格尼尼所寫的《24首小提琴隨想曲》是為了給小提琴練習的曲子，曲調有的優美，有的則需要絢麗的技巧，無論是哪一種想要詮釋的好肯定要在小提琴上有極高的造詣才有可能。  
也因此以帕格尼尼國際大賽躍上國際舞台的一流小提琴家所錄製的專輯很快就備受古典樂界好評。  
「扯遠了，我似乎沒有回答到你的問題。史特拉第瓦里琴拉起來非常好操控，就好比開跑車加速時那麼直接也沒有什麼難度，我可以用少量的壓力去演奏更多的聲音，而造就更多的聲音處理及變化。」佐伯微笑道。  
冥戶已經不意外為什麼佐伯灌錄的《24首小提琴隨想曲》這麼備受好評。本身就有著高超的技巧，又是用了名琴演奏。他突然心動想回去買一片由佐伯灌錄的專輯來聽。  
「冥戶前輩還有什麼問題想問的？」佐伯溫顏笑問。  
「這麼好的琴，佐伯先生有想過自己收藏一把嗎？」冥戶色問道。  
佐伯噗哧笑了出來，目光越發柔和起來，說道：「每一位小提琴彈奏者終其一生最大的願望之一就是擁有一把史特拉第瓦里琴，我過去也一樣。然而跟著阿藏久了看他修的琴多，加上在音樂學院資源豐富見過的琴也多。當然真正讓我改變想法的是博物館借了我Marie Hall錄音。」  
冥戶不敢打斷佐伯，而是繼續看著他。  
至於佐伯所說的阿藏，正是白石藏之介，也是跡部目前正在找的修琴師。  
佐伯笑續道：「博物館無償出借給我。我突然覺得這種想法也很好，如果能讓更多演奏家接觸如此夢幻逸品，那對圈內無疑地是一大好事。琴本身的價值是有人能演奏它，演奏它美妙的的音色。」  
冥戶聞言，突然覺得自家老闆要買這把琴送人這舉動會不會太土豪。  
佐伯抬頭，笑看了冥戶一眼，彷彿猜出冥戶的心思，他想起白石，雖然才與冥戶提到關於白石的事情，但白石對於佐伯來說還有其他對他而言既私人卻又重要的身份。同樣也是一位製琴師的白石，正是製做出他手上那把最常用的琴。  
想起白石，佐伯的眼裡彷彿帶笑，溫柔得能掐出水，他續道：「這把小提琴是跡部先生要標下來送人的吧？」  
冥戶默然，跡部的用心太明顯，任誰都看得出來。  
佐伯笑了出來，說道：「抱歉，我沒其他意思。我想說那位小提琴家真的很幸運，讓我看著還有些羨慕。」他頓了一頓，又道：「但願他能拉出『Ex-Croall；McEwen』的音色，那它才有這個價值。」  
冥戶鬼使神差地問了一句：「那就佐伯先生的看法，你認為當今小提琴家有誰能夠徹底發揮它的音色？」  
「當今仍有許多相當厲害的前輩，但與我同期的就是我。」佐伯應道，他頓了一頓，笑應道：「除了我之外還有一個，忍足侑士先生。」  
冥戶猛然抬頭看著佐伯，佐伯此刻也迎上他的視線。  
佐伯正色道：「請別覺得意外。他在姚阿幸大賽擊敗我拿下冠軍時所有人都看出我跟他之間的不同。小提琴界在這兩位演奏家的努力下達到過兩段高峰，一位是帕格尼尼，一位是克萊斯勒。而我們在重演他們當時的巔峰。」他頓了一頓，又道：「就我跟他。」  
冥戶也想起來了，成名較早的佐伯剛出道就有『小帕格尼尼』的美稱，至於忍足在那場三得利音樂廳首演之後更是被譽為『克萊斯勒後的第一人』，兩人的美譽正是在說他們之間的不同之處。  
無論是哪一種，佐伯與忍足兩人無庸置疑地是當今世界頂尖的小提琴家。  
而也難怪跡部時常會看忍足在三得利音樂廳首場演出演奏克萊斯勒《愛之喜》的那段影片。原來跡部早就看出來了，忍足的克萊斯勒拉的特別好。  
應該這麼說，忍足拉琴的樣子有克萊斯勒的影子，卻更像他自己。  
「而『Ex-Croall；McEwen』趨近完美、溫柔敦厚且細膩的音色正好適合忍足先生。所以這把琴適合他來拉，也只能是他。」佐伯正色道。  
冥戶簡直驚訝不已，第一次覺得自己老闆送禮送對了。一直到了與佐伯分開後，冥戶還是想起佐伯的那句話『所以這把琴適合他來拉，也只能是他。』特別是最後一句完全擊中冥戶的心坎，而佐伯的聲音又是這麼悅耳好聽。  
五個字，足夠說明佐伯是多麼欣賞忍足，也完全能當作他為他背書。  
也只能是他，五個字，擲地有聲。

3：TF集團：是以日本山葉(Yamaha)集團為雛形而改寫，跨足許多產業，包括樂器部門，其中以鋼琴製做最為知名，曾在法蘭克福樂器展上的盲聽測試大放異彩。。  
4：ANA：原為日本航空「全日航」的縮寫。  
5：蘇富比：該拍賣會已於2011年間將弦樂器部門結束營業，而讓改組後的畢爾提琴行處理弦樂器拍賣事宜。  
6：瑪莉爾(Marrie Hall)：由製琴師史特拉地瓦里製做的小提琴之一，現存台灣奇美博物館，該博物館可供外借小提琴。台灣小提琴家曾宇謙曾向奇美博物館借琴參加柴可夫斯基小提琴大賽。


	8. Chapter 8

忍足是第一次來不二在維也納的私人宅邸。先撇開整棟別墅不說，連坐落的位置都讓他驚訝不已。甚至連幸村都沒得挑剔。  
不二的宅邸地點在史瓦森保宮附近，離金色大廳步行約莫十分多鐘的距離，在往北一點的維也納音樂廳則可以在十分鐘以內步行抵達。不過再往東北走要道維也納音樂與表演藝術大學則需要走上快二十分鐘。  
所以當幸村說要出門時完全沒有問管家需不需要車，直接抓了忍足出門。  
「你好歹也要在這裡住上一陣子，我找你出來熟悉熟悉一下環境。小助這房子地點挑的非常好。」幸村正色道。  
沿路上經過許多店家，還會經過一些大使館、公園等等，維也納是個美麗而浪漫的城市，這時候的氣候正好，陽光和煦且微風宜人。忍足也不是沒來過歐洲，不過好好走在街道上卻是第一次。  
街上的每棵樹、每棟建築、腳下踩的每個磚瓦乃至一片落葉都足夠是一道風景。好像譜上的音符一般每次演奏都會有新發現。原來明信片景象直接實體化就是眼前這般美景。  
幸村倒是相當敬業的地陪，順便跟忍足說了附近周遭商圈及能夠陶冶人文的地方。比如阿爾伯提納美術館、奧地利戲劇博物館甚至到那許市場等等。  
維也納是個有趣的地方，街上總能找到名人的雕像，比如可以在御花園找到莫札特的石像、也可以從麗絲卡爾頓酒店外看到貝多芬的雕像、至於城市公園裡鄰近庫爾沙龍音樂廳更有一座約翰史特勞斯的肖像。  
有人說美學是可以培養的，而且要在生活中培養。如果每天都是接觸這些藝術音樂的美，那麼這裡會成為許多音樂家誕生的搖籃忍足都不會太意外。  
難怪不二會願意在這裡置產，忍足現在終於能夠理解了。  
「其實還有一個地方很深得我跟小助的心。」幸村正色說道。  
忍足疑惑地看著他。  
幸村笑道：「改天帶你去美景宮走走，那裡有一座非常大的花園，但我跟小助最喜歡的地方之一就是美景宮花園隔壁的植物園。」  
喔，植物園啊，忍足內心毫不意外地想著。  
兩人走過了城市公園後就終於到達他們要去找真田的地方，維也納音樂與表演藝術大學。真田正隨著維也納愛樂樂團在那裡練習。  
雖說維也納愛樂樂團常駐的地方是維也納國家歌劇院，不過平日裡則常在學校練習。畢竟國家歌劇院通常檔期都很滿，幾乎每日都在使用。  
忍足緊緊跟在幸村後面，幸村熟門熟路的，一進了學校很快就找到真田他們練習的地方。兩人聽到禮堂還有樂器彈奏的聲音便在外面先等著。  
「去過金色大廳嗎？」幸村笑問道。  
忍足點點頭，說道：「我去過，不過那時候年紀還很小，等長大再看到照片才曉得原來金色大廳這麼美。」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「這樣不行。你覺得我們要不要建議立海音樂學院每半年要辦一次修業旅行，其中一趟旅行一定要來維也納一趟，這提議怎麼樣？」  
忍足挑眉笑道：「你認真？」  
幸村雙手一攤，笑道：「當然是真的，立海音樂學院雖然能教出聞名世界的音樂家像你跟我，但在美學上總差那麼一點火侯。」  
私立立海音樂學院，位於神奈川縣的一所音樂學校，是日本排名第一的音樂藝術大學，也是幸村、真田與忍足的母校。  
忍足笑嘆道：「那樣學費會太驚人。」  
幸村搖頭笑道：「學音樂的費用本來就驚人。直到我第一次買票進入國家歌劇院聽了第一次的華格納歌劇，以那票價我突然覺得音樂應該是非常平易近人的。頂尖或許難以成就，也不是每個人都能做得到，但應該能靠我們把音樂之美傳遞到世界每個角落。」  
明明幸村是笑著說，但忍足知道他非常認真，蒼紫色的雙眸像是寶石一般放出目眩的光芒。  
忍足突然想到一件事，他開言問道：「這就是你經過濱松鋼琴大賽後決定要與TF集團簽約的真正原因嗎？」  
幸村點點頭，正色道：「正是。TF他們用最好的規格做出能讓人負擔的樂器，並且也深耕音樂教育這一塊，這與我理念相同，所以我才想跟他們簽合作契約。」  
忍足驚訝地看著幸村。  
幸村笑道：「不是吧侑士，你該不會忘記我為什麼毅然決然在小提琴與鋼琴之間選了後者吧？」  
忍足想了一下，這件事他聽真田說過，好像就是因為看了TF出的一部鋼琴演奏影片。  
說起來世界真小，那位為TF彈琴的人正是不二。  
忍足失聲笑了出來。  
幸村雙手抱胸看著他道：「所以你拿下姚阿幸大賽冠軍的時候都沒有簽下任何合作契約嗎？比如你那把琴的廠商Gotz？我以為你會跟他們簽合作契約。」  
忍足笑著搖頭道：「目前沒有，沒簽約的原因我已經忘記了。我的那把琴摔壞了讓我相當難過，但我看開了，如果能藉這個機會換其他廠商的琴拉我也願意嘗試。當下沒有簽合作契約可能是直覺吧。」  
幸村噗哧笑了出來，說道：「所以這一摔反而讓你摔出心得來。怎麼，陪我走了這段路來到學校對人生有了新體悟？」  
忍足聳聳肩，不置可否地笑了出來。  
兩人正要說話，卻聽到禮堂沒了樂器演奏的聲音，沒多久看到音樂總監兼指揮瓦爾特先生從他們眼前匆匆離開後，兩人確定這次練習已經結束。  
忍足猶豫了一下，幸村卻當機立斷，領著忍足直接進去禮堂。  
果然一進了禮堂，大部分的演奏家們都在收拾自己的樂器。不過幸村與忍足的到來太過突兀，有些演奏家抬頭看著他們。除了已經認出他們並且想上前打招呼的大提琴家真田弦一郎之外，還有小提琴首席瑞歐汀。  
其中瑞歐汀的動作又比真田更快了一些，他連忙放下琴盒上前笑道：「原來是精市。」他看了看忍足，笑道：「還有忍足先生。」  
忍足笑了笑，說道：「叫我忍足或是侑士就好了，我聽著習慣一點。」  
瑞歐汀笑著點頭，他是一名三十歲的青年，曾在國際大賽與忍足碰面過或多或少都認識對方。瑞歐汀笑著問道：「我記得樂團是明天才開始與你配合練習，今天怎麼先過來了？」  
忍足猶豫了好久不曉得該不該說實話。  
幸村瞪了忍足一眼，乾脆幫他說：「瑞歐汀，你們這邊有備用琴嗎？他的琴在航程中摔壞了，小助家目前也無琴可用，能不能向你們先借用一把？」  
幸村的話才剛落下，聽到他說話的人無不瞪大雙眼看著忍足，每個人的表情都很精彩。  
雖然最後瑞歐汀拿了一把TF廠製的小提琴給了忍足用，忍足試了也十分順手，但他就是無法忘記那個畫面。  
把小提琴弄壞或弄丟簡直像是去了自己半條命一樣，喪琴之痛又爬上忍足的心頭。至於那些演奏家們的反應儘管他們努力克制，也沒有人笑出來，但忍足當下只想挖地洞鑽進去。  
太丟臉了。短短不到一小時，忍足從體悟人生到懷疑人生。  
他又想到了跡部，想到了A航，想到了賠償。忍足長吁一口氣。  
現在什麼賠償都是浮雲，他只想要一把能堪用的小提琴讓他能夠帶上台演出就好。  
忍足的頭又痛了起來。


	9. Chapter 9

在慕尼黑開會完的跡部立刻搭車從慕尼黑殺去福森，一個比慕尼黑更加南部的小鎮。聯繫上千石後，千石知道對方是跡部，手塚也事先打過照面，所以千石沒多問什麼就給了跡部白石的聯繫方式。  
不過他與千石的對話不斷在他腦海裡回放。  
「跡部先生，我本該陪您去一趟福森，可法蘭克福下兩週要樂器展，我有太多事情要忙無法同行，先向您致歉。」千石正色說道。  
跡部點點頭，說道：「我能理解，畢竟是我要拜託你們。」  
千石嘆了一口氣，苦笑道：「不然我也好久沒見到阿藏了。」他頓了一頓，說道：「我已聯繫上他，可他願不願意修琴卻是其次，我只能幫到這裡。」  
跡部一愣，皺眉道：「這麼大的脾氣？」  
千石搖搖頭，笑道：「事實上相反，他沒什麼脾氣，就是人太忙了。而這把琴毀損又相當嚴重，要不要接手修理決定權還是在他。」  
跡部沉思起來，問道：「除了他之外還有其他人選嗎？」  
千石燦笑道：「恐怕沒有，白石藏之介可是我集團的首席修琴師與首席製琴師。忍足先生的這把琴沒有他出手我集團沒人修的好。」他頓了一頓，又道：「而且阿藏的手藝在業界沒有前三也絕對有前五。前幾名幾乎都被那些古老的製琴家族壟斷，他們都神隱了你要找人更不容易。」  
言下之意是跡部沒有更好的人選，他一定得說服白石修琴，最好能趕得上忍足的演出時間。他沉默了，心中閃過各種說服白石修琴的手段，也不曉得管不管用。  
小提琴毀損得相當厲害，就連忍足都不忍睹視，忍足當時的反應再度竄上跡部的腦袋。  
「理論上琴壞成這樣通常都會換一把新的琴了。Gotz的琴也不算不常見，畢竟也是小提琴大廠嘛。」千石說道。  
「無論如何這把琴我都得讓人修好。」跡部正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「我答應人的事情自然要做到。」  
「我欣賞您的決心，所以決定再送您一個情報，就當我多事好了。忍足先生也是挺有意思，照道理他拿下姚阿幸大賽冠軍理應當會有廠商捧著合約希望與他合作，通常狀況下如果琴有毀損想換琴的話廠商也會無條件提供。」千石正色道。  
跡部靜靜地聽著。  
千石沉默一會兒，又道：「所以依照您說的，忍足先生很懊惱，也在煩惱琴的問題，便有很大的機率代表他並沒有與任何琴廠簽下合作契約，當然這只是我的猜測。」  
跡部一愣，問道：「為什麼跟我說這些？」  
千石爽朗地笑道：「聽不出來嗎？假設我猜測的屬真，那麼忍足先生現在是無合約的自由之身。好了，祝您好運，電話我掛了。」  
跡部聞言，連忙問道：「先等等，我就問最後一個問題，請問白石先生有什麼特別習慣或是什麼弱點我能擊破的地方？」  
千石挑眉，輕笑道：「看樣子跡部先生是鐵了心要讓阿藏修琴才會這麼問。」  
跡部應了一聲，道：「琴非修好不可。」忍足的神情現在想起令他心疼不已。  
「他沒有什麼習慣，就算有我一時間也說不清。至於弱點……。」千石說到一半，突然打住，又道：「就我所知跡部先生對於找弱點可是有著出類拔萃的洞察力。」  
跡部冷哼道：「承蒙看得起。你的部門應該不會和我有爭峰相對的機會。」  
千石燦笑道：「好吧，我就給你一點提示，仔細聽好了。」  
跡部凝神，大氣不喘，屏息以待。  
千石笑問道：「知道福森是什麼地方嗎？比慕尼黑更南部、快接近與奧地利交界的地方。」  
跡部皺眉。他雖然對德國許多大城鎮瞭若指掌，但他不得不承認福森這地方卻是第一次聽到。  
千石笑道：「如果我直接告訴你答案就太沒意思，跡部先生，去福森見阿藏前，我強烈建議您弄清福森的人文歷史。掛了。」  
千石掛了跡部的電話，跡部做為被掛電話的那一方少見地沒生氣，倒是盯著手機看了半晌。手機很快跳出冥戶標下史特拉第瓦里琴的訊息。  
那現在就剩他旁邊這把琴了，如果能修好應該就能對忍足交代過去了吧？  
所以跡部接著查了一下福森城鎮的資料。  
「少董，我們已經進入福森城了，要直接去找白石先生嗎？」司機達西開言問道。  
跡部抬頭看了看窗外，窗外景象什麼時候變成這麼古樸讓他有些不適應。不過就他剛查到的資料卻是與福森的介紹相當吻合。  
「先別急著找白石先生，我們在福森鎮繞一下。」跡部連忙道。  
福森小鎮位於羅曼蒂克大道的最南端，最北端則是伍茲堡。而福森的古樸絕對可以先從羅曼蒂克大道說起。這條觀光大道保留了中古世紀的建築與街景，行經間古意盎然，令人心情也輕鬆起來。  
而為了保留中古世紀的人文風景，羅曼蒂克大道一直沒有開發鐵路，只有公路。因此在鐵路網便捷的德國領土，福森小鎮是少數需要開車抵達的地方。  
跡部讓達西在舊城區停車，自己則下車打算走一段路。  
如果要瞭解一個地方，最好的方式是親自到那裡並且用雙腳走過一輪。  
福森街位在舊城區，街道範圍不大，卻處處可見古蹟。鄰近的雷西恩街則比較活潑一些，又有富人街的稱號，整條街色彩繽紛，彷彿走入中古世紀時期那些貴族們的豪宅。文藝復興時期的建築、巴洛克時期的建築、中古世紀的羅馬建築，三種風格的建物均能在舊城區一飽眼福。  
街上鋪著古石板，雖說建築風格眾多，但沒有高聳的現代建築，不過繽紛的牆景外觀及紀念銅像卻增添不少有趣的風景。  
古意盎然的風景只是福森特色的一小部份。跡部實在很難不去注意放在廣場中央的魯特琴雕像。  
跡部想起讀過的福森鎮介紹，德國福森是製琴的老城鎮。雖說是製琴老鎮，不過福森的榮景在拿破崙戰爭後被另一大製琴城鎮米騰瓦所取代。  
如果有時間，跡部覺得自己應該也要去米騰瓦走一趟才來拜訪白石。  
「少董，我們要去皮耶蕭貝製琴學院與白石先生會面了嗎？」司機達西正色問道。[7]  
跡部開言道：「我們離會面的時間還有多久？」  
「一個小時。從這邊過去製琴學院車程要半小時，製琴學院接近森林要開一段路。」司機達西應道。  
「要不這樣，我們直接往森林的方向去，看路況怎麼樣，用走的也可以。」跡部道。  
他總有預感會在森林裡遇到白石。

然而是真正等到來到製琴學院，跡部才知道原來製琴學院是建在一座森林前，學校門口幾乎等於森林入口。車子停在停車場後兩人向守衛知會一聲就往校園走去了。  
先映入眼簾的是校園建築前巨大的噴水池以及小提琴銅雕。明明是銅雕，可栩栩如生的雕像彷彿能拉奏出美妙的音樂。顯然學校在美學上也不馬虎。  
校園建築則像是古堡一般，走道及牆壁都用石磚建設。這間製琴學院其實是由當初的製琴公會改建而成，儘管製琴公會已經轉移陣地去米騰瓦，但製琴學校正努力維持傳統。  
比起商業氣息多一些的米騰瓦，福森則多了一些古樸之感，或許這正是當初皮耶蕭貝決定在這裡設立製琴學院的原因。  
漫步在古堡裡彷彿置身中古世紀，如果能有興走入古堡的秘道肯定能會有新發現。  
跡部伸手攔下一位從他身邊經過的製琴學院學生，他瞥了一眼對方的名字，對方叫莫勒。  
莫勒是一位有爽朗笑容的學生，他對跡部笑問道：「先生有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」  
跡部操著一口純正的德語正色問道：「你們是不是有一位叫白石藏之介的教授？」  
莫勒笑道：「有。不過正確來說白石教授是客座教授，他是大忙人，只有固定時候才會出現在學校指點我們。」  
跡部瞭然，說道：「他上課的情形如何？」  
莫勒想了一下，笑應道：「非常有趣，總能讓人獲益匪淺。白石教授是非常厲害的製琴師，而且也很有才氣。他曾經在義大利米蘭、西班牙馬德里及瑞士伯恩待過，並且吸取各方經驗製做出音色趨近完美的小提琴。」  
跡部聽到瑞士忍不住想起自己的兒時玩伴不二，不二說過伯恩州有一間名為布里恩茲的製琴學校，跡部猜想著白石可能在布里恩茲學校待過。[8]  
果不其然，只聽莫勒又道：「白石教授主要還是在他的母校布里恩茲教授課程。不過他之所以會在這裡……。」他頓了一頓，隨即笑道：「是因為他喜歡福森的環境。」  
福森的環境清幽，就連跡部都會喜歡。那忍足呢？忍足會喜歡福森嗎？  
莫勒笑道：「我們全都在猜想是不是因為白石教授走過太多地方，且主要在伯恩深造，所以才有辦法兼容並蓄各方之才而做出完美的小提琴。」  
跡部見到莫勒在說這段話時眼中散發著崇拜的神采，便笑道：「很有可能。瑞士蘇黎世學派的確就是受法國、義大利及比利時等學派影響。」  
莫勒驚訝地看了跡部一眼，笑道：「原來先生是內行人。」  
跡部搖搖頭，說道：「你過譽了。」雖然平常很有自信，但他對小提琴的瞭解實在不深，更何況眼前還是製琴學校的學生。  
莫勒聳聳肩，笑道：「然而白石教授之所以厲害，便是他那獨具慧眼的識木能力。他可以針對杉木性質而對琴身做微調使音色更完美。他說過要成為製琴師必需有識木能力，如果能做到見到杉木腦海中就能有小提琴應有的樣子那就是成功了。」  
跡部微微瞪大雙眼，靈光一閃，突然問道：「那他之所以選擇德奧地區是因為這裡的木材最好最穩定嗎？比如說紫松、雲杉及楓樹。」  
莫勒笑著點頭，說道：「我不敢說最好，但穩定絕對有的。而我們學校的後山就是這些木材的寶庫。也多虧學校後山森林才留住當今世上最偉大的製琴師白石教授。」  
跡部待要說話，可上課鐘響打斷他的思緒。  
莫勒也聽到鐘聲了，歉然道：「先生非常抱歉，我必需趕去上課了。如果要找白石教授，去森林看看吧，他多半不會在辦公室。」他想了一下，補充道：「您放心，森林都有很清楚的路標及路線規劃，不會迷路的。」  
跡部還來不及道謝，莫勒便匆匆離開了。  
「少董，我們去後山森林嗎？」司機達西問道。  
「事不宜遲，我們趕緊動身。」跡部道。

結果跡部等人找到白石時已經是與白石約定的時間過了一個半小時之後了。而跡部之所以會注意到時間是因為琴盒的背帶在他的肩頸上勒出紅色的痕跡。  
忍足的小提琴盒加上小提琴本身的重量也有四公斤以上，儘管跡部有重訓的習慣但背著提琴盒走這麼久肩頸也不是那麼舒服。  
雖然他們是在一棵雲杉前看到一名三十多歲的英俊男子，但對方正在認真紀錄這棵雲杉特性的樣子讓跡部與達西直覺就認出他就是大名鼎鼎的白石藏之介。  
白石有著一頭淺色的頭髮，身形修長精瘦，他太過認真以至於沒發現身後站著兩人。而跡部也好脾氣居然等到白石收拾完尺規及筆記本才上前找他。  
「白石先生？」一道清亮的嗓音自白石身後傳來。  
白石回頭一看，迅速打量兩人，他先是一愣，隨即笑著問道：「你就是跡部吧？叫我白石就好了。我們約定的時間到了嗎？」  
跡部與達西對看一眼，跡部淡道：「已經到了，不曉得白石先生之後還有沒有行程，不如我們邊吃飯邊說吧？」  
白石看了手錶一眼，驚訝地道：「原來時間已經過了這麼久。你們剛才可以出聲喊我的。我們下山，邊說邊聊吧，提琴盒我來背。」說著，他上前就要接過跡部的琴盒。  
跡部下意識地退後一步，說道：「那怎麼行，我來背吧。」  
白石對於跡部的反應也是一愣，笑道：「好吧，我能理解你們學琴的人都對自己的琴視若珍寶，不讓人碰也是正常。」  
跡部搖頭道：「不，這不是我的小提琴，但非修好不可。」  
白石沒有馬上應下，笑著道：「那先下山，我等等看一下琴況。」  
在白石的帶路下，跡部他們只用了上山一半的時間就下山了。本來跡部堅持要請白石吃飯，可他們下山的時間已經有些晚，許多店家都休息，白石便帶著他們回學校吃飯。  
學校供餐到晚上八點，還是自助餐。三人飢腸轆轆，看到有什麼就吃什麼，吃飯時更沒什麼交談，專心於眼前的食物。直到吃完飯，白石才帶著跡部與達西來到自己的辦公室。  
「好了，讓我看看琴吧。」白石微笑道。  
跡部卸下琴盒，小心翼翼地將琴盒打開，並且不時觀察著白石的神情。  
白石認真看著琴，正色道：「德廠Gotz於一九九二年間產出的小提琴，這把琴音色溫柔敦厚，並且承載德奧系統的製琴優點。」  
跡部沒插話，心中有些忐忑。他能理解莫勒為什麼這麼崇拜白石。  
「……嗯，琴頸跟琴身木板還有琴橋都要重製了，這把琴毀損嚴重，也不算是什麼名琴。」白石道，他抬頭看著跡部，正色道：「跡部，這把琴直接買過一把新的會比較好。」  
跡部說道：「不能修嗎？」  
白石笑著道：「不是不能修，是沒有修的價值。而且我有太多訂單要做，這把琴修起來費時費力，我沒有修它的動機。」  
跡部一時間語塞，白石說的沒錯。只是想起忍足視若珍寶的琴白石卻沒有要修它的意思便也心痛起來。  
說也奇怪，明明不是他的琴，可跡部與它這幾天的相處下居然也有些感情，他彷彿能聽見小提琴在掙扎。  
它不想退休，它不想被淘汰，它有過各大比賽豐厚的戰績，它還想陪著忍足。  
他該怎麼說服白石，這把琴不僅要修，還有時間壓力。饒是在商場上談判能力高得嚇人的跡部此刻也一籌莫展。  
「所以你請回吧，這把琴我沒打算要修。」白石聳肩，笑著道。  
製琴師是笑著說話沒錯，卻說出了拒絕的話。

7：皮耶蕭貝製琴學院：皮蕭貝爾(Pierre Chaubert)為二十世紀末年的製琴師，曾於1982年間在福森成立工作室，本文為行文方便將工作室改寫成製琴學院。福森至今仍保有製琴學院及博物館。不過製琴學院的場景都是虛設，勿較真。  
8：布里恩茲製琴學校：瑞士製琴學校，非虛構。其原為私校，後由伯恩州接手繼續經營。為近代製琴史重要學校之一，影響後續西班牙製琴學派等等。


	10. Chapter 10

快想想辦法啊，盯著白石的笑臉，跡部強迫自己的腦袋高速運轉。  
商業談判要有著力點，比如說找到與對方一致的利益加以利誘，又或者看出敵人的把柄施以威脅。無論哪一種都有機會成功。可問題是眼前這人是性情中人，他根本不吃這一套。  
白石完全不為所動，身為世界頂尖製琴師與修琴師，他的主導權太大，在這場談判上簡直佔盡優勢。  
跡部與達西對看一眼，他突然笑了出來。  
原先在喝藥草茶的白石也停下動作，挑眉笑問道：「怎麼了，你如果想買琴的話可以透過我，由我出面可以拿到很好的價錢。當然你有考慮TF的琴價錢就更好了。」  
跡部搖搖頭，他學著白石喝了一口藥草茶。這藥草茶是白石親自調的，味道既熟悉又複雜，大概是白石把一些常見的藥草調製成茶，不過口味總歸是好的。  
說也奇怪，喝了藥草茶跡部的心情平靜了一些。假設白石也需要喝藥草茶才有辦法恢復平靜，那麼其實白石與他對談也是會緊張。  
所有談判攻心為上，這是心法。更重要的是這不是一場商業談話，跡部找出了自己的盲點，用商業談判法根本行不通。  
他再度感謝自己的兒時玩伴就是音樂家，跡部差點忘記了，跟音樂家打交道他可不是完全沒經驗。  
「如何？跡部不妨考慮一下。」白石笑道。  
跡部冷哼一聲，不過不是針對白石，而是氣自己太慢才發現。他緩緩抬起眼簾看著白石道：「雖然價格對我而言從來不是問題，可我沒有打算再買琴了，本大爺才剛買了一把天價琴。」  
白石噗哧笑道：「我有耳聞蘇富比拍賣會最近才拍出一支史特拉第瓦里琴，不要告訴我買主就是你。」  
跡部聳聳肩，既沒否認也沒承認，他道：「白石，你有喜歡的小提琴家嗎？」  
白石一愣，他想起了佐伯，想起佐伯的琴音，想起佐伯拉琴的樣子，再想起當初自己在伯恩終於痛定思痛決定苦心學習製琴的動機。  
「我有，他叫忍足侑士，是來自日本的小提琴演奏家。雖然大家都說他成名是在姚阿幸大賽拿下冠軍後，可實際上他在日本仙台小提琴大賽時我就注意到他，可能也更早。」跡部正色道，他沒有放過白石臉上任何一絲表情。  
白石微微瞪大雙眼，又很快低眉喝茶。  
「本大爺很喜歡他拉琴，連帶也喜歡他這個人。只是因一場意外他的琴被摔壞了。雖說是我旗下的飛航公司，可某種程度上我也得為這件事負責。」跡部道，他頓了一頓，又道：「月初時我有幸與他搭到同一班飛機，也與他有些接觸，他無意間跟我說了許多關於小提琴家與小提琴的牽絆，其中一句讓我下定決心無論如何都要找人把這把琴修好。」  
白石暗自笑了出來，那句話他或許聽過。  
果不其然，只聽跡部道：「他說：『一位小提琴家可能終其一生用的都是同一把小提琴。』我從他的神情跟語調可以感受出他對這把琴的鍾愛。」  
白石笑著聳肩，沒有接話。然而他這一句話確實聽過佐伯說過。  
跡部說道：「所以白石請你告訴我，你製琴是否有某種程度上是為了你所愛的那位小提琴家？直到我這一次一擲千金買了那把琴贈人後，我瞭解到兩件事。」  
「願聞其詳。」白石淡淡地接話道。  
「第一是贈琴這件事本身是愉快的，特別是送給你喜歡的人。第二是琴的價值，不僅僅是拍賣會上的那些數字，它真正價值是由人賦予它，比如說讓它奏出美妙的音樂。」跡部正色道。  
白石從原先不願答話到說不出話來，這些話佐伯都跟他說過，全部都跟他說過。  
跡部喝了一口茶，頓了一頓，又道：「而身為頂尖製琴師的你，追求完美音色是為了什麼？你身邊肯定也有人能夠拉奏出你的琴的價值，才會讓你願意追求這一切。」  
白石沒立刻接話，跡部也沒有，兩人對視半晌，直到白石打破沉默。  
「你說對了。我確實是為了我鍾愛的小提琴家而不斷追求完美的音色，因為他值得我這麼做。」白石笑著道。  
跡部有些驚喜，他猜對了。  
白石放下茶杯，雙手一攤，笑著道：「好吧，既然你看出我的中心思想，那也只好出手幫你。這把琴我會修，依我看這是急單吧？」  
跡部更是訝異，一切都來得太突然。  
白石皺眉笑道：「是急單吧？這琴修好起碼也要兩個月，你要有所準備，而且我收費不便宜，急單要價就更高了。因為這個月有樂器展我會比較忙，只能下個月幫你趕件，可以吧？」  
跡部連忙點頭，應道：「非常感謝你。能修好比什麼都重要，收費什麼的都不是問題。」  
「嗯，倒是真的，我相信你的財力。」白石笑著調侃道。  
跡部心情好到可以接受任何調侃，而且他多的是錢也是實話沒錯，跡部笑著聳聳肩。  
「你剛才提到忍足其實是一步險棋，因為我鍾愛的小提琴家是佐伯虎次郎，你有在關注古典界一定聽說過他，他與忍足在國際賽事上是競爭關係。順帶一提，虎次郎在帕格尼尼大賽、姚阿幸國際大賽，用的都是我的琴。」白石笑著道。  
跡部一愣。  
白石又笑道：「不過你對他的鍾愛打動我了，既然我們有共通的想法，我就得幫你一把，畢竟小提琴是他們的全世界。」  
跡部與白石相視笑了出來。  
給小提琴家一把鍾愛的琴，他能夠在荒蕪灌溉出一片花海，在黑夜扯出一片星空，屆時會發現這世間最美的風景是他琴聲裡的世界。


	11. Chapter 11

忍足在維也納的練習還算順利，能順利借到一把琴後其他的事情都好說，而維也納愛樂樂團的演奏家們都滿容易相處，三天的練習下來眾人默契養成相當迅速。  
「琴還用得習慣吧？」幸村看著正在練琴的忍足，正色問道。  
「還可以。只有音色我還聽不習慣。」忍足放下琴弓，嘆應道。  
幸村笑道：「得了，你現在沒有得選，表演時間就在這週末了，加緊練習吧。」他頓了一頓，說道：「小助與國光今天晚上會過來。」  
「會一起吃飯嗎？」忍足問道。  
幸村點頭應道：「會。所以你抓緊時間練習，順便讓他們聽聽看你這把琴的音色。雖然我目前聽起來是一點問題也沒有，TF琴的音色還是挺不錯的。」  
忍足嘆了一口氣，又想起他德製Gotz的琴，這是他有生以來第一次離開自己的小提琴這麼長的一段時間。  
「別給自己太大的壓力了。」幸村笑道。  
忍足聳聳肩，說道：「我是覺得自己一點問題也沒有，但還是謝謝你。」  
幸村噗哧笑了出來，道：「這句話我聽過小助說過。」他頓了一頓，又道：「怎麼，要不要我幫忙？」  
忍足點點頭，應道：「那真是太好了。」  
有幸村的幫忙讓忍足的練習更加平順。兩人豐富的演出經驗加上過去深為同窗情誼讓他們雙重奏很快就上手。合奏了一首普羅高菲夫《給小提琴五首練習曲》中的第四首，又即興了一首電影女人香裡的配樂《一步之遙》當作暖身，餘下的時間便是由幸村彈奏管弦樂團部分旋律讓忍足對著練習。  
兩人練習了好半晌，才被門鈴聲打斷，忍足出去應門後才知道是手塚與不二到了，而且還已經到了晚餐時間。  
幸村與不二一見面就相互擁抱一下。  
「怎麼瘦了這麼多？」幸村皺眉說道。  
不二笑嘆道：「錯覺吧，還有精市，下次見面換一句台詞。」  
幸村不苟同地與手塚對看一眼，說道：「我說的是實話，小助你到底有沒有好好吃飯？」  
不二握著幸村的手，微笑道：「所以我才來找你吃飯。我們等等就去接弦一郎，劇院附近有一家還不錯的法式餐廳，一直想找機會帶你去吃。我昨天就打過去訂位了。」  
這番話幸村聽得心花怒放。  
手塚看著忍足，溫言道：「TF琴用得還習慣嗎？我已經跟德國分部又多要了三把琴過來，吃過飯後你要聽聽看音色嗎？」  
忍足笑嘆道：「還算習慣，我只是要拿來練習而已。不過既然你都帶了過來，就來聽聽看吧。」  
手塚道：「雖然不足和那些名琴比肩，但是作為協奏曲演出要用的小提琴應該也綽綽有餘。」  
忍足笑著點點頭。  
四人寒暄一下後就搭車先前往維也納音樂與表演藝術大學先接真田。真田後天晚上在學校有一場小型演奏會，演出以大提琴為主室內樂作品。  
真田又要參與禮拜六晚上忍足小提琴演奏會的演出，最近練習的時間相當長，行程也很忙碌。真田琴技好，人也好說話，大家很快就接納這位來自日本的大提琴家，儘管他的神情有些嚴肅，但拉琴時的寧靜，光聽他的演奏就知道真田是能用琴聲交流的對象。  
「非常感謝你們能來接我。」真田說道，他提著大提琴琴盒，這幾日高頻率的練習讓他難掩疲態。  
幸村一個箭步上前幫他拿著琴盒，笑道：「琴盒我來拿吧，你看著很累的樣子。」  
真田點點頭，從善如流地將大提琴琴盒遞給幸村，說道：「我今晚真心不想碰大提琴了。」  
眾人聞言，均笑了出來。  
真田見到手塚與不二，微微點頭向他們示意。  
忍足將真田及幸村、手塚與不二的互動看在眼裡。他們四人成雙成對，自己還是孤身一人，就連小提琴也被摔了。  
拉起外套拉鍊，忍足打了個寒顫，今晚真冷。

不過那四人的放閃與親暱並不只有如此，吃飯時又是另一番風景，特別是手塚與不二，手塚小心翼翼地篩選過不二能吃的食物。  
手塚感覺到忍足探究的目光，溫言道：「小助胃病剛好，有些東西還是不太能吃。」  
不二苦笑道：「其實大部分都能吃的，他就是太過擔心了。」  
幸村笑著調侃道：「你那身體素質任誰都會擔心好嗎？」  
法式料理的節奏優雅細緻，足夠讓人細細品嘗食材，然而對忍足是一種煎熬，一頓飯吃下來兩個小時就過去了。等回到家也將近晚上八點，他足足被眼前四人閃了兩小時。  
餐廳裡播放著克萊斯勒的作品，《愛之喜》、《愛之憂》、《柯雷里主題變奏曲》等等他熟知的曲目，只是聽到《愛之憂》，忍足居然有些憂愁，突然能理解克萊斯勒心中感受。  
可更奇怪的是他居然想起他，忍足腦海裡浮現跡部的身影。等等，他為什麼會想起他？  
他內心的起伏難得反應在表情上，而且還被不二捕捉到了，不二笑著問忍足道：「還好嗎？住的還習慣嗎？」  
忍足連忙點頭，輕咳一聲別過臉去，就一句話化解了忍足內心的尷尬。  
回到家中，五人又沉浸在音樂裡。真田嘴上說不願意再碰大提琴，不過還是拿出來為了陪忍足試琴，忍足很感激。  
至於另外兩位才氣爆棚的鋼琴家直接把自己關在雙鋼琴琴房鬥琴起來，直接用琴聲設下結界謝絕外人打擾。  
忍足懶得在去管不二與幸村，專注地看著手塚帶過來的三把琴。  
「都是最高階的琴，不過TF的小提琴一直沒辦法做得像大提琴這般出色。」手塚坦承道。  
忍足還是撿了一把試起音色，簡單地拉了一段《卡農》的旋律，音色很美，但還不夠，他又試了《大黃蜂飛行》，只拉了一段忍足又換了一把。  
直到第三把琴，忍足用巴赫無伴奏小提琴組曲《C大調第三奏鳴曲，BWV1005》來試琴。而一聽這把琴的音色就讓他忍不住驚訝地看著手塚，就連真田的神情也很訝異。  
這音色太美，美到說這是史特拉第瓦里琴他都會相信。不過這把琴的音色卻讓忍足有些耳熟。  
「二零零三年出廠的小提琴，是特別手工訂製的，沒打算賣，但覺得會適合你便帶了過來。」手塚正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「它曾經由小提琴家佐伯虎次郎在姚阿幸大賽時帶著參賽過。」  
「啊！」忍足驚呼一聲。  
當年姚阿幸大賽決賽時，忍足聽到這把琴的音色就驚艷不已，就連在座評審也讚譽有加，沒想到是同一把琴！只是他更沒想到這把琴的年紀居然不到十年，還是相當年輕的琴！  
小提琴的音色可以像魔鬼一樣目眩魅力讓人無法自拔，當然也就能像天使一般溫柔親和且承載了各種美好元素讓人置身雲端。  
而這把小提琴是後者，音色美好到不真實，彷彿只有天上有。  
手塚早將忍足的心思看透了，見到忍足的神情他總算鬆了一口氣，他道：「看樣子你很屬意這把琴。」  
忍足點點頭，說道：「我非常喜歡它的音色。」  
姚阿幸大賽時的決賽場景又在忍足腦海裡回放起來。他雖奪下冠軍，然而這把琴的音色根本是深深烙印在他的內心。他能拿下冠軍簡直不可思議。  
佐伯有著這麼完美音色的小提琴，又有出色的技巧。若非在最後與鋼琴合音時琴音音色太美搶了本該是鋼琴獨奏的風采，不然這金獎大概又是佐伯的囊中之物。  
之前就有評審說擅長帕格尼尼的佐伯其情緒掌握收放自如，這把琴對他太過溫厚卻又太出色，再加上曲子挑的不算太好，所以與冠軍失之交臂。  
賽後採訪上佐伯也坦承自己的不足，但他對這把琴的喜愛卻難掩於表。  
佐伯笑嘆道：「這把琴對我意義非凡，可無法讓它最美的一面展現在這舞台是我的不足。無論如何評審們也說對了，它的溫厚讓我在駕馭上反而是一道牆，這不代表這把琴有缺失，相反地，它很完美。」  
這番話讓忍足免不了去探究這把琴的來源，而佐伯接下來的話直指他的內心。  
「因為是我們賦予琴本身的價值。」佐伯笑著道。  
想起自己當初的疑惑，忍足連忙翻到琴身背面，木板上左下側印著TF琴廠的標章，還有製琴師的落款。  
Kuranosuke Shiraishi，大名鼎鼎的製琴師白石藏之介，忍足瞪大雙眼，抬頭迎上手塚的目光。  
「剛好這把琴送來我廠保養，我回去的時候遇上佐伯說要帶幾把琴過去給你試，他說你應該會適合這把琴。」手塚正色道。  
忍足失聲笑了出來，好個佐伯，小提琴家看小提琴家果然看得很準，他笑嘆道：「我何其有幸能夠拉奏當代最偉大製琴師白石老師的作品。」  
手塚點點頭，接話道：「是很難得，所以這把琴你用完得還回去。」  
忍足笑瞪了手塚一眼，說道：「那就跟你借這把琴吧。我演出完就還給你。」  
「別這麼急，你可以想還的時候再還就好。」手塚道。  
再然後忍足又與真田合奏了幾首再次確定這把琴的表現，也對它越發滿意。  
忍足放下小提琴跟琴弓，看著手塚說道：「我有兩個問題，第一，你讓我無償使用小提琴真的不需要任何代價？」  
手塚搖搖頭，說道：「不需要，畢竟要借這一把小提琴也必需讓佐伯同意才行，這是他的所有物，借給你是他的意思，只要記得還就好。」  
忍足瞭然，接著道：「第二個問題，我實在很疑惑為什麼琴摔壞的事情感覺上全天下的人都知道了，還搞得連佐伯先生都出借小提琴給我？」  
真田與手塚聞言，對看一眼。  
手塚拒絕回答這題，而是用眼神向真田施壓。  
真田無奈之下，嘆了一口氣道：「侑士，這圈很小，比你想像中的還要小，你就別追問了。」  
忍足漠然看著真田，說道：「弦一郎你這個答案我不是很滿意。但算了，有琴可以拉就好。」  
手塚正色道：「這把琴與你挺契合。不妨下次可以問問佐伯它的由來，我想他一定會告訴你它的故事。」  
忍足點點頭，從善如流地道：「是不是契合我還得再試一下。弦一郎，你再陪我練個半小時。」  
真田突然很後悔回答忍足的問題。吃晚飯前才揚言今晚拒絕再碰琴的他只得默默再拿起琴弓，問道：「拉哪一首？」  
所以那句『人善拉大提』是誰說的，幸村？


	12. Chapter 12

真田在音樂與表演藝術大學演出的時候忍足等人都有到場捧場。不過直到進到禮堂，忍足才發現來聽演奏會的人到底有多少。  
禮堂一共六百個座位，座無虛席。若非真田動用一點關係幫他們預留了四席包廂席，不然他們根本就沒位子可坐。  
「這算是他們的日常生活吧，晚上沒事就來聽音樂會。」幸村笑著解釋道。  
忍足點點頭，說道：「不過我認為這場人會這麼多，可能是大家想看這一位來自日本東京愛樂樂團交換來維也納愛樂樂團的首席大提琴家。」  
「不無可能，弦一郎拉琴很好看。這次選的曲目也不錯，都是以大提琴為主的室內樂作品。」不二微笑道。  
「這場有特別來賓，你們可以期待一下。」幸村正色道。  
不二與忍足扭頭看著幸村。他們注意到幸村打扮的比平日還要正式一些，心中便有了答案。  
手塚道：「是幸村你嗎？」  
聽到手塚這麼直白問出來，不二與忍足噗哧笑了出來。  
幸村瞪了忍足與不二一眼，說道：「笑什麼？我有資格成為特別來賓吧？」  
「不是，我就笑如果是你的話那我真的沒有很期待。」忍足忍笑說道。  
接著會場的燈光暗了下來，只剩下鎂光燈打在舞台上。演奏家們陸陸續續從後台走上前來，最後是真田。  
拿著大提琴的真田沉穩寧靜的氣質吸引許多人的目光。  
演奏開始前，演奏家們上台的第一件事便是核對音準，輪流到鋼琴前彈下中央A的琴鍵供眾人校對。等音準校對完畢，眾人才就座。  
第一首曲子是小提琴與大提琴二重奏，而小提琴演奏家觀眾都很熟知了，就連忍足也與他相當熟識，他是維也納愛樂樂團的小提琴首席瑞歐汀，他與真田對看一眼，微微點頭。  
第一個音就是小提琴與大提琴齊下。忍足只聽了一部分就知道這首曲子的名稱。  
《Passacaglia，帕薩加利亞舞曲》，原先由韓德爾寫給大鍵琴的作品《大鍵琴組曲G小調，Op.7》，後來由挪威作曲家哈沃森改編成小提琴與中提琴二重奏，演變至今也出現了大提琴與小提琴雙重奏的版本。  
而其名『帕薩加利亞舞曲』其實是巴洛克時期常見的舞曲類型，為三拍子的曲子，採持續低音變奏手法，低音部分以同一音型或和弦進行模式不停反覆。  
在原先的大鍵琴版本中，曲子是延續主題旋律繼續發展、堆疊等十五段變奏組成，哈沃森於一八九四年改寫時將左右手彈奏的旋律分別給了小提琴與中提琴，並且分為兩個層次。其一將原來鍵盤炫技元素改寫為弦樂語法，比如將鍵盤圓滑的三連音，由弦樂器演奏便是富挑戰性的斷奏。二來他也擴充了整部作品添加數段變奏。  
因為曲子難度高，因此又被戲稱為《不可能的二重奏》。所以兩位演奏家不僅需要高超的技巧，還要有無與倫比的默契。  
其中中提琴部份改用大提琴演出的技巧要求又更高了，但忍足及幸村等人更喜歡大提琴配置的版本。  
整部作品中段在大提琴引領下，如歌唱似的弦樂慢板旋律也就只有大提琴能真正『唱』出來，直到最後一段雙音跨越，真田與瑞歐汀收弓收得漂亮，為打頭陣的曲目劃下精彩的句點。  
這首演出不容易，瑞歐汀笑得燦爛，連真田都忍不住鬆了一口氣似的咧嘴一笑。  
第二首曲目則是德沃夏克的《幽默曲第七首》。這首是由第一小提琴瑞歐汀，第二小提琴（同為維也納愛樂樂團的小提琴演奏家）斐攸爾、中提琴（同為維也納愛樂樂團的中提琴演奏家）艾特伍，以及真田等四人組成的四重奏配置。  
德沃夏克一生中寫給鋼琴八首幽默曲，卻僅有第七首最為知名。然而真正讓它發揚光大卻是在小提琴天才克萊斯勒改寫成小提琴版本之後，其因曲式優美，因此也被改編成雙重奏、甚至是四重奏的版本。  
這首雖名為《幽默曲》卻一點也沒幽默的情調，反而有點淡淡的惆悵，以至於在許多討論之中，有些人認為德沃夏克得這首曲子更像小夜曲。  
但大概是改寫成了四重奏，又有大提琴的溫文儒雅而增加了整首曲子的厚度與溫暖，使得《幽默曲第七首》平易近人起來。  
「他們真的很會挑曲子，都把弦一郎的優點發揮得淋漓盡致。」幸村讚嘆道。  
忍足瞥了幸村一眼，說道：「你不要說的好像你進來之前連節目單都沒看過似的。」  
不二笑嘆道：「他就是想誇弦一郎，別跟我說你沒聽出來。」  
上半場以巴赫《無伴奏大提琴組曲第五號》的前奏曲完結。對曾經以巴赫《無伴奏大提琴曲》在克萊爾國際大賽一戰成名的真田自然不成問題。不僅將演奏會帶入高潮，又讓人更加期待下半場的演出。

下半場一開始，為何幸村今晚穿的這麼正式終於有了答案。等鎂光燈再次亮起時，舞台上的演奏鋼琴前坐了一人。台下觀眾又驚又喜，那人正是幸村精市。  
幸村名氣大，出眾的琴技及外貌讓他廣受歡迎，更勝者，他與真田之間的關係從未對大眾隱瞞。所以兩人同時出現在舞台時有些真田的粉絲與幸村的粉絲都有衝動先把玫瑰花丟到舞台上去了。  
兩人手牽手來到台前向眾人鞠躬。明明是親暱的舉動，但他們作起來卻十分和諧。然而牽手的和諧感與他們合奏相比根本小巫見大巫。  
下半場曲目用《Ave Maria》作為開場。《Ave Maria》譯名正是家喻戶曉的《聖母頌》，於一八五五年法國作曲家古諾改寫巴赫出自平均律鋼琴曲集之中的《第一號前奏曲，冥想曲》。  
而後續改編版本眾多，有豎笛及長笛雙重奏版本、鋼琴獨奏等版本。而兩個較受歡迎的版本是由女高音搭配鋼琴的版本，以及鋼琴與大提琴雙重奏的版本。  
其中當大提琴以主旋律之姿拉奏時，眾人彷彿聽見大天使加百列向瑪利亞宣告懷孕後祈禱的樣子。旋律如泣如訴，優美純樸。加上動人的祈禱文內容，所有信仰隨著旋律裊裊直達天聽。  
令人忍不住在心中跟著唱了起來：  
「Ave Maria，你充滿聖寵，主與你同在。  
你在婦人中被讚美，你腹中之子耶穌被讚美。  
Ave Maria！  
天主之母，求您為我們這些罪人祈福。  
於現在，和我們臨終之時，阿門！」  
然而除了宗教曲目的慈悲柔懷，手塚與不二倒是嗅到不同的味道。兩人一曲彈罷攜手鞠躬時，手塚與不二才低聲交談起來。  
「這是互訴兩人的情感吧？」不二微笑道。  
「鋼琴聲與大提琴聲合而唯一，大概也只有他們合奏才有辦法達到這境界了。」手塚正色道。  
至於從學生時代起就被幸村與真田兩人荼毒到現在的忍足拒絕為他們的表現表示意見。  
幸村下台後，接著是一位維也納愛樂樂團的大提琴家畢爾斯上台接替演出，與真田演奏的是包佩爾的《大提琴雙重奏組曲，Op.16》。  
當真田演出包佩爾曲子時，許多瞭解真田學琴歷程的粉絲們有些感動。  
包佩爾，奧地利的大提琴演奏家兼作曲家，堪稱大提琴界的帕格尼尼，畢生完成許多大提琴練習曲，那些曲目無論是技法或是旋律都足夠讓人回味再三，是學習大提琴的重要教材。  
而真田正是擅於演奏包佩爾曲目的演奏家。真田紮實的基本功乃至內歛的情感，包佩爾的許多曲目曾在他公演上耀耀生輝。  
所以當包佩爾的《大提琴雙重奏組曲，Op.16》被演奏出來時，台下的激動與他演出巴赫《無伴奏大提琴組曲》時的激動相比有過之而無不及。  
《大提琴雙重奏組曲，Op.16》是由五個樂章組成，取自法巴洛克音樂組曲的形式，但它的核心精神仍是圍繞在浪漫時代的溫潤抒情，如果說花開的時候會有聲音，那大概能稍微形容這首曲子的美。  
但如果說真田哪一段拉奏的最讓人陶醉絕對要從第二樂章Gavotte說起，無論是旋律還是情緒，簡直完美結合巴洛克與浪漫精神。細細品味起來，兩把大提琴拉奏的旋律真摯動人且細緻優雅，令人神往。  
壓軸的曲目則是英國近代作曲家嘉克柏的《獻給：佛羅倫斯‧胡登》。  
這首曲子要從胡登的背景開始，她是一位近代大提琴演奏家。她繼承父親的天份，也成為大提琴演奏家。而後她前往英國繼續深造進而與許多英國作曲家結緣。其精湛的技法與收放自如的情感讓作曲家們願意為她寫曲，而嘉克柏正是其中之一。  
胡登最偉大的貢獻在於她演奏及發揚了英國近代音樂作品，其一生可以說是隨著英國近代音樂史而成長。  
而這首《獻給：佛羅倫斯‧胡登》正是嘉克柏寫給胡登的其中一首曲子，並且為一大提琴八重奏的曲子。  
即便是八支大提琴在台上，也都是頂尖的大提琴演奏家，可真田就是能夠從這八人之中脫穎而出。眾人的注意力仍舊聚焦在真田身上。  
他也許會像佛羅倫斯‧胡登一般，作為當代最重要的大提琴演奏家，將背負著發揚近代大提琴演奏史的任務，又或許只有真田能夠做到。  
隨著演奏會來到尾聲，演奏家們以八支大提琴排開齊聲演奏的震撼為這一次演奏會劃下完美的句點。  
只有演奏會後的感動留在觀眾心中，久久無法散去。

謝幕後，真田好不容易脫身並與幸村等人會合。結束了一場演奏會，幸村等人均能明顯感覺到他的心情輕鬆不少。  
「很不錯。」忍足拍著真田的後背笑著道。  
真田點點頭，說道：「謝謝，不過這只是小品而已。」他頓了一頓，笑看了忍足一眼又道：「禮拜日晚上就看你的了，沒問題吧？」  
忍足聞言，對了，禮拜日換他。他要好好表現才行。  
路途中車子駛過維也納音樂協會大樓，它披上一層銀色月光，像是巴赫的《G大調第一無伴奏大提琴組曲》序曲，大提琴聲像月光一樣輕柔，然而序曲卻又讓人想起開始。  
沒錯，真田說的對，今晚的演出只是開始，維也納愛樂樂團將會在接下來的日子裡帶來更多精彩的演出。  
忍足深吸一口氣，輕笑出來，道：「沒問題。」  
兩人的應答彷彿回到學生時期一樣自然，而更多的則是在國際舞台上演出後養成的自信。


	13. Chapter 13

演奏會的慶功宴後，眾人便送手塚去車站搭車。  
因法蘭克福樂器展就在近日，手塚必須回德國分部一趟，加上又有總公司的行程要跑只得先離開。  
手塚看著忍足道：「很抱歉，我本來真的想聽完你的演奏會再離開，但現下必需得走了。」  
忍足笑道：「沒關係。你一路順風啊！另外謝謝你的琴。」  
手塚一愣，猶豫了一下，還是道：「不必謝我，琴是佐伯的，不如你當面謝他吧。」  
忍足不明所以地看著手塚，手塚沒有回答他，反而轉身和不二說話了。  
兩人對話之中大部分都是手塚對不二的叮嚀與提醒。不二雖然胃病好轉一些，但在維也納第二天就重感冒，休息兩日才好轉，可是手塚仍是擔心不已。  
這讓忍足想起幸村在不二抵達維也納前就有跟他說過不二的體質不太好，難怪手塚會這麼擔心。  
結果手塚與不二聊得太久，直到聽到車站在廣播手塚的名字，幸村等人終於看不下去。  
「國光，可以了，我跟弦一郎都在會好好盯著小助。」幸村說道，上前打斷手塚。  
手塚看了幸村一眼，神情有些疑惑，顯然他並沒有聽到廣播。  
真田解釋道：「剛才月台在廣播你的名字了，快去搭車台吧。」  
手塚瞭然，點點頭，對不二道：「等到慕尼黑我再傳訊息給你。」然而他還是握著不二著的雙手。  
不二微笑道：「好，一路順風。」  
幸村咳了一聲，不耐煩地道：「好了好了，十八相送也該是最後一送，快點來個餞別吻！」  
真田拉著幸村的手，無奈地道：「精市。」  
不二噗哧一笑，說道：「你別太嫉妒。」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「我是怕他趕不上車，你不要害他。」  
正當忍足以為手塚不會有任何動作時，他錯了。  
眼前場景宛如慢動作、或者該說電影場景，忍足見手塚走向不二，輕輕地在對方的唇上一吻，然後又抱了抱他，這才抓著行李箱離開眾人的視線。  
直到幸村喊了忍足三次，忍足才發現自己被剛才那一幕震撼到，直接在原地石化了。  
「走了，我們還要去機場接人。」真田道。  
忍足一愣，反問道：「這麼晚了，我們要接誰？」  
「你等等就知道了，而且對方你或許認識。」幸村笑著道。  
本來不二堅持跟著幸村等人一起去機場，但聽到手塚臨行前的叮囑，加上不二晚上吹風後咳嗽症狀加劇，幸村直接讓司機先送不二回家並且勒令他休息。  
幸村甚至威脅不二如果沒有要回房間睡覺，他就直接抱他回去。  
不二笑嘆道：「精市，鋼琴家盡量別提重物，你忘記了嗎？」  
幸村雙手抱胸，挑眉道：「我記得啊，但你是重物嗎？」  
不二聞言，臉上笑容更加燦爛，他被幸村說的啞口無言。過去幾次經驗他根本無法掙脫幸村。  
「早點休息吧，我們很快就回來。」幸村柔聲道。  
不二嘆了一口氣，笑道：「我精神狀況還不錯，就練琴等你們回來吧。」  
結果他們把不二送回家又再繞去機場時，忍足還是不知道他們到底為了誰去接機，不曉得是幸村等人不願意解釋故作神秘，還是他們以為已經解釋過了。忍足三番兩次想問，但覺得反正遲早會見到人，乾脆忍住了。

不過忍足的疑惑很快就得到解答。眾人一抵達接機大廳便發現一位有著少年白髮的英俊青年，修長的身形穿著一件駝色風衣，然而顯眼的除了白髮還有他背上的小提琴琴盒。  
由於他高辨識度的外貌，加上維也納又是這麼古典浪漫的音樂之都，對方的身分很快就被民眾認出。  
晚上十點多理應當是沒什麼人的機場大廳，未料那人的身旁還是能聚集一堆粉絲。對方臉上掛著親切溫暖的笑容，完全沒有一絲不耐或不快，只有舟車勞頓的疲憊而已。  
他正是佐伯，全名佐伯虎次郎。  
「原來我們是要來接佐伯嗎？」忍足驚訝地道。  
他這麼一問，幸村等人反而疑惑地看著忍足。  
幸村皺眉道：「咦？我以為我們已經跟你解釋過了。」  
忍足努力回想，大概就是手塚臨走前說了那句琴的事情不如當面謝佐伯，沒想到就是在向他交代了。  
他們三人見到這場景開始猶豫要不要上前叫佐伯。  
不，是開始討論要誰去叫佐伯。  
幸村名氣最大自然不能出面，而真田在今晚演出後整個維也納都認識他，所以看來看去只剩忍足是最佳人選。  
忍足默然，在幸村與真田的注視下往佐伯的所在位置走去。  
佐伯注意到了忍足，他的目光越過人群，對上他的雙眼，他咧嘴燦爛一笑。  
忍足受他感染也笑了出來。  
「很高興我們又見面了。」佐伯親切地笑道。  
的確是又見面了，不過與前幾次不同，以往在比賽場合當對手的兩人，明明只是第一次除了比賽場外的互動，但他們彷彿認識很久一般。  
或許小提琴家與小提琴家就是如此，不需言語，琴聲就是最好的交流。


	14. Chapter 14

佐伯入住後，忍足發現自己與這位小提琴家一見投緣，就連佐伯也坦承遇到知音。兩人常在琴房就是即興二重奏起來，瘋狂程度可以與不二及幸村那組一較高下。  
倒是可憐真田，看著兩把小提琴、兩架鋼琴，只有他自己一把大提琴反而顯得有點寂寞。  
不過佐伯的到來確實讓忍足獲益匪淺。  
不，應該這麼說，忍足與佐伯從對方身上學到不少東西。而忍足與維也納愛樂樂團彩排練習連佐伯也跟著去了。  
至於不二及幸村雖然沒有參與這次表演，但兩人也在為接下來的巡迴賽做準備，他們甚至打算在今年下半年度幹一件大事，至於什麼事情，佐伯與真田隱約知道，忍足反倒被瞞在鼓裡。

時間很快就到了禮拜日，也正是忍足要登上金色大廳的那一天。  
金色大廳其實位在維也納音樂協會大樓裡，該大樓有許多表演空間，其中佔地面積最大的正是金色大廳。  
被譽為世界上最佳的音樂廳之一的金色大廳，也是維也納愛樂樂團的常駐音樂廳，每年元旦都會在這裡舉辦新年音樂會。因為其金碧輝煌的內裝及無與倫比的音響效果，因此每年也會吸引電視台轉播新年音樂會給全世界的觀眾。  
其規格是有如鞋盒形狀一般，雖然在建造年間尚未有成熟的建築聲學研究，但當時的建築師特奧費爾‧漢森的設計在今日看來卻是音樂廳最理想的設計。  
內裝以此為基礎，天花板上的花格鑲板以及數量眾多的女神像柱等建築元素進一步延長混響時間長達兩秒，而舞台木製地板下挖工更增強空間的共振效果，而懸於屋架的天花板也有類似作用。廳內的觀眾即便座位不同，卻能夠享受一樣水準的音樂演出。  
另外音樂廳的天花板由奧古斯特‧艾森們爾繪製，上頭的畫作包含太陽神阿波羅及九位謬思女神，蔚藍的背景色與金碧輝煌的大廳形成鮮明的對比  
雖然忍足演出之前不是沒有來這裡彩排過，可是直到要登上台表演，他才意識到原來金色大廳這麼美。  
重要的是整座大廳，約莫一千七百四十四個座位竟坐無虛席。  
然而都要演出還有心情欣賞金色大廳的內裝，某方面來說也是要有充足的準備才有這個閒情逸致。可是直到演出結束前，演奏家們只會覺得自己準備不夠而已。忍足在內心苦笑出來。  
「別緊張。」這是真田在後台給忍足的話。  
大概是看到真田，讓忍足忍不住想起他、幸村與真田等人畢業公演的事情。這樣一想反而讓他的內心平靜下來。  
沒多久，眾位維也納愛樂樂團的成員們陸續上台。接在後面的是音樂總監，也是這一次的指揮瓦爾特，他一走上指揮台，台下觀眾先是給予第一陣熱烈的掌聲。  
忍足見到瓦爾特的手勢，這才走向前台。彼時台下觀眾給予第二陣熱烈掌聲。  
上半場表演在瓦爾特拿著指揮棒輕點的第一下便開始了，當小提琴齊聲演奏時，眼前的景象有如春暖花開。

台下一名金髮青年看著有著淺褐色頭髮的青年，皺眉問道：「白石，我真沒想過你也會過來聽演奏會。」  
「那是一定要的。你要我修琴，那他現場演出的情形如何我必需有所瞭解才行。」被稱為白石的那人笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「跡部，你那把琴預計什麼時候拿給他？」  
原來金髮青年正是跡部，而坐在他身旁的淺褐色頭髮男子正是製琴師白石。兩人巴巴地從德國趕過來聽演奏會，嘴上這麼說著，但都是各懷心思。  
至於演奏會的門票自然是拜託跡部的兒時玩伴不二弄到手了，還弄了三張。當然第三張門票是為了幫特助冥戶買的，此刻他懷中抱著那把Ex-croall McEwen琴，心情有些緊張。  
跡部橫了冥戶一眼，說道：「你放心，本大爺已經花點心思打點過後台了，你等等中場休息就去找小助，他會在後台等你，讓你順利找到忍足。」  
冥戶還沒答話，反而是坐在一旁的白石忍不住詫異地問道：「我以為你會親自送去。」  
跡部搖搖頭，看著白石反問道：「我沒要親自送，不過你出現在演奏會我想除了聽忍足拉琴，應該還有別的原因才對。」  
白石臉上一紅，想起了佐伯。還好曲子也開始演奏了，因此化解了白石內心的尷尬。此刻他只要專心在演奏會就好。  
只是白石聽了一段，聽到忍足獨奏的地方時忍不住瞪大雙眼。  
那把琴的音色他太熟悉。白石抿著雙唇，神情有些複雜。那把琴的音色化成灰他都認得。  
應該說他製做的每一把琴的音色他全部都認得。只是白石沒有想過會以這種方式與它見面。想起自己巴巴趕來維也納就是想見他一面，結果他把他做的琴借人。  
若非台上演奏精彩，不然跡部若是見到他的神情肯定問起，白石苦笑出來。  
回到演奏會，這場分為上下半場，各演奏一首小提琴協奏曲。而忍足為了彰顯自己的誠意，一場演奏會直接讓傳聞中的四大小提琴協奏曲亮相兩首。

首先登場上半場的是韋瓦第大名鼎鼎的《四季》。  
這部作品是韋瓦第於一七一七年間從義大利水都威尼斯來到鄉間而寫成。因周遭環境不同，也使得韋瓦第心境上有很大的轉變。比如潺潺流水、蟲鳴鳥叫、牧羊人午睡、村民豐收的舞蹈，乃至獵人狩獵的鄉野情懷，這些元素讓《四季》有如詩畫。  
《四季》其實是由四首協奏曲『春、夏、秋、冬』而組成的作品，每一首協奏曲分為『快、慢、快』三個樂章，且均附有一首短詩，使得聆聽者能更快感染音樂的情緒。  
除了《四季：冬》之外，另外三首均使用Ritornello的曲式，曲中合奏反覆出現多次，中間穿插華麗的獨奏求取統一與變化的效果。  
作為小提琴協奏曲，韋瓦第運用小提琴獨奏來描寫及敘述曲子的情境及抒情，其中慢板的第二樂章更是以抒情的旋律為中心。  
韋瓦第巧妙地運用副標題其曲式的描寫讓這部作品達成一致。作品沒有太多華麗的表現，反而如古代版畫般刻劃出純樸的色彩。  
更是巴洛克音樂最亮眼的一顆星。  
《四季：春，E 大調Op.1》一開始運用合奏主題宛如春臨大地，隨即讓小提琴獨奏傳神地表現小鳥正在唱歌。  
韋瓦第為了這樂章下了註解：「啊，令人神往的春天來臨了，  
鳥兒以快樂的歌聲迎接。潺潺溪水像甜蜜的耳語般流過。  
突然間，天空烏雲密佈、雷雨交加。一陣陣的閃電劃過天際！  
當風雨平息，鳥兒又再度唱出悅耳的歌聲。」  
隨即進入《四季：春》最緩板的第二樂章，彷彿見著了田園風光。小提琴演奏像是樹葉沙沙作響聲及使用重複二低音臨摹狗叫聲，然後獨奏更像是牧羊人在悠閒地打盹兒。  
而在綠草如茵的牧場上，羊群靜靜地啃著青草，牧羊犬悠閒地在一旁陪伴著。  
第三樂章的《四季：春》運用西西里舞曲，彷彿見到明媚的春色下，水神出現了，與牧羊人為她吹奏笛子，美麗的水神隨著牧笛聲及輕快的曲調婆娑起舞。  
《四季：夏，E 小調Op.2》隨之而來。與前曲使用E大調描寫綠意盎然的春季作為對比，E小調成功描寫出令人不悅的炎熱夏季。  
第一樂章《四季：夏》使用不太快的快板，彷彿見到艷陽下人畜的掙扎，也表現出恐懼北風與驟雨的村民之嘆。  
「在炎熱的太陽下人們委靡不振，動物也懶洋洋地。  
松樹都要乾枯了，只有布穀鳥和斑鳩一如往常地在森林裡唱歌。  
迎面而來的涼爽微風立即被北風趕走，大地籠罩在詭譎的氣氛中。  
牧羊人開始擔心即將來到的暴風雨。」  
緊接著《四季：夏》第二樂章，小提琴獨奏宛如牧羊人的擔憂，而其重覆音群更有如成群且狂怒的蚊蠅。隨之而來的大提琴聲宛如雷聲。  
延續《四季：夏》第二樂章的不安情緒，第三樂章急板，牧羊人所擔心的事情發生了。  
「雷鳴聲不絕於耳，閃電劃破天空。狂風暴雨橫掃而過。  
而那些穗子與穀物全被吹得東倒西歪。」  
《四季：秋，F 大調Op.3》卻十分清爽，宛若秋天悄悄來到，似能見到農民歡慶收割與獵人狩獵的場景。  
第一樂章的《四季：秋》村民的舞蹈與歌，快板的樂章描摹出農民舉杯慶祝到酒醉入睡之景。  
而《四季：秋》第二樂章慢板更描寫人們入睡後寧靜的秋夜場景。在涼涼徐徐的秋夜裡，村民們酒足飯飽後進入香甜的夢鄉。  
《四季：秋》的第三樂章韋瓦第給了副標題為『狩獵』，以獨奏樂器用複音奏法模仿號角聲、槍聲與獵犬聲等等。交織出狩獵的場景。  
「天將破曉，獵人們帶著獵槍、號角與獵犬穿梭在山野間。  
野獸拼命奔跑，獵人和獵狗在後窮追不捨。  
被追趕上的動物恐懼地顫慄，最後精疲力竭倒下。」  
《四季：冬，F 小調Op.4》第一樂章是不太快的快板。秋天進入冬天，大地一片雪白，北風怒吼，寒風刺骨。人們在冰天雪地裡行走，牙齒冷得喀喀打顫。  
隨之而來的《四季：冬》最緩板的第二樂章則堪稱整部作品的抒情之最。  
小提琴的撥奏像是屋外的下雨聲，獨奏又歌詠出在爐火旁休憩的幸福模樣，令人神往。  
最後的《四季：冬》第三樂章快板，自前樂章不停歇的連續演奏，刻劃出所有人在冰上步行滑倒的模樣，以及春天即將來臨的徵兆。南風與北風更在屋外激戰起來。  
在忍足拉奏的琴聲下，冬天卻帶來喜悅。  
上半場在瓦爾特引領忍足向眾人鞠躬劃下句點。台下響起一陣熱烈的掌聲。

然而白石與跡部紛紛看直了雙眼，只是他們關注的地方不一樣。  
白石關注的是忍足手上的那把琴，明明不是為他製做的小提琴，但它卻在忍足手上拉奏出幾乎完美的音樂。  
小提琴的價值應由人去賦予它，佐伯的話又在白石腦海中回放起來，連帶也想起做這把小提琴的動機。  
佐伯在姚阿幸大賽無法完美駕馭的這把琴，卻在忍足手中散發出難以忽視的光芒。  
白石的心情有些複雜，呼吸也隨之快了起來。  
再來是跡部。  
雖然這並非跡部第一次到現場看忍足演奏，不過在金色大廳演奏卻是第一次。儘管金色大廳之美連他也讚賞，卻比不上台上那人。  
這麼多位演奏家，這麼多位世界頂尖的演奏家，他只注意到他，忍足是那麼優秀，優秀到能夠從眾人之中脫穎而出。  
琴聲為經，音符是緯，忍足編織出了世界，可跡部發現整個世界圍繞著他而旋轉起來。  
除了忍足之外，其他人沒那麼重要了。天涯為客，海角逢春。


	15. Chapter 15

白石與跡部兩人都沉浸在自己的思緒沒空理冥戶，然而盡責的冥戶早就趁著中場休息悄然離開座位，並且依照指示來到後台。  
他見到一位身形長挑卻極為清瘦的蜜髮男子，明朗的燈光下照著對方清秀的五官，卻也照出他的面容有些病態的蒼白，冥戶就算沒接觸古典音樂都聽過他的名字，史上最年輕蕭邦鋼琴大賽的冠軍得主，名滿天下的不二周助。  
不二親和一笑，說道：「來了？」  
冥戶抱著史特拉第瓦里琴點點頭，有些緊張，不過不二的笑容讓他很快就放鬆下來。  
「阿藏也來了吧？」不二輕聲問道。  
阿藏？冥戶隨即會意過來不二說的是白石藏之介，便道：「是的，與少董一起過來。」  
不二笑嘆了一口氣，說道：「他們兩個一個比一個悶騷，難怪最後阿藏會答應修琴。要送琴小景也不乾脆一點親自來送。」  
即便他很想問，即便不二剛說出的話是個天大的八卦，可冥戶不敢接話。  
「隨我來吧。」不二微笑道。  
冥戶跟在不二身後，走了一段路來到一間休息室。站在門外，冥戶知道忍足就在裡面了，抱著琴的他內心卻惴惴不安起來。他開門正要進去，卻被不二伸手攔下。  
不二正色道：「我知道小景在想什麼，不過有個忠告我要你帶回去給小景。」  
冥戶看著不二，說道：「願聞其詳。」  
「每一位小提琴家都得花點時間適應琴，就算是頂尖的小提琴家也一樣，更別提你手上那把Ex-croall McEwen。下半場如果沒有照小景的意思發展，請你把這段話告訴他，或是讓他來找我。」不二正色道。  
冥戶點點頭，內心複誦一次，將不二的話謹記在心，這才終於打開門見到了他。跡部心心念念的小提琴演奏家，忍足侑士。  
休息室內原來在聊天的瓦爾特、佐伯及忍足見到門被打開，下意識地問是不是不二或幸村，但那人面孔十分陌生。  
「請問你是？」忍足彬彬有禮地問道。  
「冥戶亮，我受人之託要拿琴給你。」冥戶趕緊道，捧了捧手上的琴盒好讓忍足看見它。  
忍足一愣，仍舊上前接過琴盒，說道：「是我原來那把琴嗎？」他邊說邊打開，突然住嘴。  
就連總監瓦爾特也瞪直雙眼，然後扭頭看著冥戶，眼神中似在問對方什麼來頭。  
三人中只有知情的佐伯神情最鎮定，他不動聲色地笑了笑，說道：「居然是史特拉第瓦里琴，還是最近在蘇富比拍賣會成交的那支McEwen。」  
冥戶瞥了佐伯一眼，很快就曉得佐伯的意思，便也不戳破他。  
他們三人僅有忍足的注意力全放在小提琴上了。  
史特拉第瓦里琴本身就是一件精美的藝術品，集合了所有木工與製琴之美的極致。這把Ex-croall McEwen琴是製琴大師史特拉第瓦里於一六八四年間的作品。這在史特拉第瓦里製琴生涯之中是相當重要的一年，他開始脫離他的老師阿瑪蒂的製琴風格。  
琴首的螺旋雕刻深刻且線條流暢，並且將拱型結構稍微降低。琴的音色清晰明亮，且有著純淨高音的木質音色，而演奏家們也能透過琴靈敏的反應增添音色的變化。  
然而此時期最大的特色卻是琴身的大小，有別於現今長度的十四英吋，這把琴是大了一點，稱之為『Long Strad』這種較為大型的小提琴面板與背板的拱形弧度設計得更為平坦，上下側板仍維持著稍微細窄的比例，因此比之前的作品看上去更為扁平。  
音色上則有更重大的突破，除了保有上述那些音色的優點，它同時也俱備了飽滿的音量與強勁的穿透力，音響效果更上層樓。  
儘管琴身的漆經過多次修補，但過去經手過的修琴師與製琴師盡量保留它原來的顏色，黃橙色。  
不曉得是不是因為休息室裡燈光的關係，躺在琴盒裡的Ex-croall McEwen像是鍍了一層金而越發耀眼起來。  
「不試試看嗎？」冥戶按耐不住，終於開言問道。  
忍足猛然抬頭看著冥戶，說道：「是誰託你送這把琴給我？」  
冥戶聞言，猶豫著要不要把跡部的事情告訴他。不過沒等他回答，總監瓦爾特先發話了。  
「忍足先生，下半場演出即將開始，你得去準備了。」瓦爾特道。說罷，他先自休息室離開。  
休息室內剩下冥戶、佐伯與忍足等三人。  
佐伯朝冥戶笑了笑，說道：「你也先離開吧，侑士上台之前我有些地方要跟他討論一下。」  
冥戶點點頭，知道是兩位頂尖小提琴家的專業交流，便道：「好，那我先離開了。」說完話他也退出休息室了。  
佐伯指了指Ex-croall McEwen琴，說道：「知道是誰送的嗎？」  
忍足想了半晌，不曉得為何他腦中浮現跡部的身影，說也奇怪，談好的合約只提到會幫他修琴，不會為他買琴。更何況Ex-croall McEwen琴根本天價。他沒有理由送他這麼貴的東西。  
佐伯笑了笑，又問道：「下半場打算用它嗎？」  
忍足回過神來，還是第二個問題實際一點，他決定等演奏會結束再來討論這把琴的來歷，便道：「我還是先用你借給我的那把琴，我已使用順手，在緊要關頭換了一把自己不熟悉的琴風險太高。」  
佐伯瞭然地點點頭，笑道：「那不就辜負了送琴那人的期望了，我在猜他這時候拿琴給你，無非是希望它首次登場能夠氣派一些。」  
忍足也笑了出來，然後他又想到了跡部。忍足皺了皺眉，嘆道：「我也很想趕快拉奏它。不過在我結束之前能拜託虎次郎一件事嗎？」  
佐伯笑著接話道：「你要我幫你顧琴也是可以的喔。」  
忍足放心下來，說道：「那就拜託你了。」說完，他離開了休息室並找瓦爾特等人去了。  
佐伯看著Ex-croall McEwen琴笑嘆了一口氣，他抱起琴盒快步離去，以至於他錯過了一道熟悉的身影。  
是不二，不二見到了佐伯提的Ex-croall McEwen琴盒出來，心下瞭然。忍足已經做出選擇了，他的頭又開始暈了起來，今晚果然很精彩。


	16. Chapter 16

下半場演奏會開始，登場的曲目同樣為四大小提琴協奏曲之一，布拉姆斯《D大調小提琴協奏曲Op.77》。  
這首曲子對於一位小提琴演奏家來說可謂至關重要。不僅是展現自己技巧最好的挑戰，同時也是向大師致敬。  
布拉姆斯，一生之中儘管創作無數，然而卻只寫過一首小提琴協奏曲，並且是為了他好友，同時是一位琴技出眾的神級小提琴家姚阿幸所寫。  
另外一點是布拉姆斯相當欣賞韋瓦第，從不掩飾對韋瓦第作品的喜愛，更在寫給友人姚阿信的書信中道盡欣賞之情。  
布拉姆斯，對韋瓦第與姚阿幸均有些關聯的重要人士，挑選他的曲子承上半場的情緒帶入下半場簡直再合適不過，更別提忍足本身就是拿下姚阿幸大賽冠軍的頂尖小提琴演奏家。  
《D大調小提琴協奏曲Op.77》的完成時間與《第二交響曲》十分接近，甚至能說這兩首曲子在創作手法上是布拉姆斯最成熟的表現。不過與《第二交響曲》陽光燦爛的氣氛不同的是《D小調小提琴協奏曲Op.77》有著非常深沉憂鬱的情緒。  
那種憂鬱的情緒反而更貼近人們真實的生活。  
其中曲式結構上和貝多芬的《D大調小提琴協奏曲Op.61》有些相像。  
第一樂章開始，有如奏鳴曲的手法，由低音弦樂與巴松管奏出且沒有序奏。雙簧管接續，主調由A小調轉為D大調重現樂曲開首的主題。  
大概是A小調的關係，開頭總給人們沉重而憂鬱的情感，然而忍足掌握得很好，沒讓人陷入太低潮的情緒，反倒讓人發現在他的琴聲裡溫暖而柔和的一面。所有深刻的情緒似在為轉調前做準備。  
果不其然來到D大調，重複主題，從原先不知所云的絕望感彷彿隨著音樂開出一條康莊大道，進而讓一切得到救贖。  
弦樂團奏出富節奏性的D小調樂句，小提琴獨奏以粗暴的方式加入演奏，而其旋律也是從第一主題轉變而來。  
木管、小提琴、中提琴等圍繞著第一主題而做不同形式的處理，同時間主調也在這之中不停變更。再回到小調後呈示部就此完結。  
第二主題延續之前的旋律，以A大調處理而來，由木管引入，再由弦樂加以重複。發展部以總奏為契機而展開，並且引用小提琴獨奏樂句和旋律重新以C大調演繹一番。第二主題的旋律如牧歌般柔和，各聲部彼此切換作為承接。  
而氣氛卻在小提琴獨奏扭轉，當初加入演奏的動機以更尖銳的演奏形式表現出來。接著在現部的主題由木管演奏，重現已經變調的舊有旋律與主題。  
來到連華彩部分，對於許多小提琴家決不會放過這裡好好表現一番，姚阿幸如此，忍足也不例外。眾人彷彿能瞭解忍足為何能奪下姚阿幸小提琴大賽冠軍。  
緊接著來到尾奏，尾奏重現爽朗的第一主題，速度上變化若干次後，以強而有力的和弦結尾。  
第二樂章的戲劇化不比第一樂章少。布拉姆斯運用三段曲式的手法寫出第二樂章。  
首先以木管揭開序幕，旋律極為優雅。經小提琴獨奏後又更添抒情。此時在忍足的小提琴聲演奏下簡直堪稱聽覺最高饗宴。  
然而經過數度調性轉換後，回到布拉姆斯慣用的手法，樂章的情緒急轉而下變成痛苦的掙扎  
所幸來到第三段情緒趨於平淡沉穩，而小提琴以詠嘆般似的音調來向聽眾訴說內心的寂靜，重複數次主題動機後，以緩慢的高音收結。  
終曲樂章則是最有活力的樂章，甚至宛如吉普賽舞曲的色調，這可能是受身為匈牙利人的姚阿幸影響。  
第一主題輕快而爽朗。獨奏小提琴演奏一個上行的八度音階，再由大提琴以下行音階作為接應。此一動機在本樂章重複出現。  
不久，節奏由四分之四拍子改為四分之三拍子，以G大調奏出優美的新旋律後節奏更是換成四分之二拍子，最後又變為四分之三拍。  
隨之而來的華彩部分，第一與第二小提琴先後加入，向尾奏進發。三連音的出現以進行曲的風格為本樂章築起高潮，在喧鬧的氣氛之中吉普賽舞曲的主題再度出現。  
小提琴獨奏逐漸慢了下來，以和弦相隔著其他聲部的撥奏，樂曲即在這澎湃的情緒下完結。  
布拉姆斯的《D大調小提琴協奏曲Op.77》是為友人間小提琴家姚阿幸所寫。有趣的是布拉姆斯本身並不會演奏小提琴，然而卻又熟知小提琴對於音色的表現與掌握。作曲過程之中與姚阿幸商討多次，包括演奏技法的可行性，所以當完成初時連姚阿幸都認為太過艱難。  
可也多虧演奏家是姚阿幸，在一八七九年於萊比錫首演最終樂章時，在布拉姆斯親自指揮下大受好評，之後的巡迴展也收到正面的評價。  
即便到了現在，這首曲子在後人理解上是姚阿幸針對部分小提琴旋律以利演奏，然而《D大調小提琴協奏曲Op.77》對小提琴家們還是有相當高的挑戰性。更是榮登四大小提琴協奏曲的特殊地位。  
演奏這首曲子不僅要技巧過人，而且對於曲子的情緒掌握也要拿捏好。演奏家要全神貫注在這首曲子上不得有所閃失。  
所以忍足放下小提琴的那一剎那還有些低喘，彷彿所有力氣與精神都被抽離了，台上的燈光照著他讓他有些暈眩起來。  
若非台下掌聲如雷，忍足才意識到演奏會已經結束了。他看著指揮瓦爾特向他比了手勢，他連忙來到台前，朝觀眾深深鞠躬。  
台下掌聲熱烈程度更勝之前。  
忍足終於鬆了一口氣並笑了出來，他擁抱了瓦爾特。

觀眾席上，跡部看著台上笑了出來，說道：「我就說史特拉第瓦里琴適合他，你看他下半場的演出多麼好。」  
白石看了跡部一眼，喃喃地道：「不，他沒有換琴。忍足用的小提琴與上半場是同一支。」  
跡部扭頭看著白石，問道：「你說什麼？」  
白石抬頭迎上跡部的視線，正色道：「錯不了，那把琴的音色我記得，因為是我做給虎次郎的。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不對，應該說我製做過的琴其所有音色我都記得。」  
那把琴是做給佐伯的琴沒錯，卻在忍足手上奏出優美的旋律。如果旋律能夠看出色彩，那此刻的色彩絕對如彩虹一般明亮溫暖，繽紛絢麗。  
跡部皺眉，疑惑地道：「為什麼他不用我送的琴？」  
冥戶聞言，突然想起不二說過的話，正想跟跡部解釋一切，不過跡部沒有問他。  
跡部站起身，對冥戶道：「你還記得後台怎麼走吧？帶我過去，我要見到忍足問個清楚。」  
坐在跡部旁邊的白石也站起身來，他輕嘆道：「不必再麻煩冥戶先生了，你隨我來吧，金色大廳我也來過多次知道怎麼走。我剛好也要去後台一趟。」  
「你去做什麼？」跡部皺眉問道。  
「理由跟你一樣，都是為了琴的問題。」白石正色道，直勾勾地望入跡部的雙眼。  
琴與情，琴通情。如果不二在場肯定會笑出來。  
他腦海中浮現不二那張溫和的笑臉，冥戶好像懂了他笑的原因。


	17. Chapter 17

後台此刻十分熱鬧。謝幕之後忍足、瓦爾特與真田等人都在後台討論著晚一點要怎麼慶功。  
這場演奏會確實該慶功，特別是忍足，首次登台金色大廳對他意義非凡。  
至於不二、佐伯與幸村三人邊閒聊邊在一旁看著他們。好不容易見到他們討論到了一個段落，三人的話題終於也進入核心。  
「你們的琴不交換一下嗎，虎次郎？」幸村雙手抱胸，在一旁涼涼地問道。  
佐伯溫顏道：「還不是時候。我確定侑士會記得他有這把琴的。」  
正如佐伯所說，在忍足終於打發瓦爾特及其他團員而脫身後，他第一件事便是拿著琴走向佐伯與不二等人。  
「看吧，他總算來了。」佐伯笑著道。  
不二輕咳一聲，若有所思起來。  
忍足早將佐伯的琴整齊地收好在琴盒裡。他捧著琴盒給佐伯，說道：「謝謝你借我這把琴，我用得很順手。」  
佐伯笑著接過，然後將忍足的史特拉第瓦里琴交還回去，說道：「這也是一把好琴，但願有機會我能夠聽見你在公開場合演奏它。」  
忍足笑著點頭道：「會有機會的。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「今天過後應該就更有機會了。」  
眾人聞言均笑了出來。  
接著忍足想起了手塚回去慕尼黑之前說過的話，開言問道：「我聽手塚說過這把琴背後有故事，你能告訴我嗎？」  
佐伯一愣，沒有立刻應話，反而低眉正在思量什麼。  
忍足見狀，連忙道：「當然如果涉及太過隱私的話不說也可以，我就是想知道這把琴為什麼與我那麼契合的原因。」  
佐伯抬起頭，笑嘆了一口氣，說道：「可以跟你說，畢竟也不是什麼大不了的故事。」  
聽著佐伯娓娓道來這把琴的故事，同時忍足也稍微瞭解這位鼎鼎大名的白石製琴師。  
原來交往的兩個人因生活習慣與音樂理念出現一些分歧，然而白石初任TF首席製琴師極其忙碌又佐伯平日忙於練習及演出，加上兩人又不是會吵起來的個性，導致一直沒有機會好好和解。  
而白石曾經答應過要為佐伯做一把琴好讓他帶上國際大賽。儘管兩人在冷戰，但白石仍舊信守承諾做了這把琴給了佐伯。  
可大概是白石一廂情願的想法，因此把這把琴做得太過溫柔。對於時常演奏高難度且講求音色細微變化的佐伯來說，這都不是一把他會駕馭好的小提琴。  
早在拿到琴的第一時間，佐伯就發現無論是音色或是琴頸甚至是琴身的設計等等他都覺得與自己不和。可是他還是帶著它參加了姚阿幸大賽。  
佐伯在姚阿幸大賽拿下第二名的成績，即使仗著他過人的技術與對曲目的瞭解，因琴音色的問題讓評審認為有些微拖拍，並且也看出這把琴並不適合佐伯。  
總之是為了和解的琴，可卻不適合他。那次大賽後白石十分自責，儘管佐伯多次說了沒有關係，他一定會再做一把更好的給他。  
長達一年的時間，白石一直無法做出自己滿意的琴送給佐伯，因此兩人不冷不熱的關係便一直拖著。佐伯也沒再帶那把琴演出了。白石雖然知道佐伯追求完美演出的性格，可沒有琴給佐伯拉奏的他內心十分自責。  
雖然白石在今年終於做了一把琴送他，然而白石還是覺得沒有到達完美。總覺得就是差一點火侯。佐伯雖然已經會帶著他做的琴公開亮相，也成為他最常用的一把琴，可是白石還是不滿意，認為自己無法讓佐伯的優點被琴凸顯出來。  
「……所以這把琴的名字叫『和好』，當然是我私下取的名字。」佐伯笑著說道。  
忍足卻看著佐伯。這把琴佐伯只在姚阿幸大賽拿過一次。  
「不過它意外地很適合你。我果然沒有看錯。」佐伯道。  
「所以你正是因為這原因才借我這把琴？」忍足正色問道。  
佐伯點點頭，說道：「方才的演奏會不就說明一切了，它適合你。」  
忍足突然玩心大起，想看看佐伯的反應，便道：「既然它沒這麼適合你，要不就送我吧？反正我用得正順手。」說著，他作勢要拿回那把琴。  
然而佐伯卻抱著琴笑著躲開了，他燦笑道：「無論我是不是能夠完美駕馭它，但都不能減少我對它的喜愛之情，因為它是阿藏送我的。」  
忍足逼近一步，笑問道：「你確定只有這個原因而已嗎？」  
佐伯將琴盒抱得更緊了，說道：「那還用問嗎，我喜歡阿藏，連帶他做的琴我也全都喜歡。你想再跟我借這把琴門都沒有！」  
忍足又問道：「那完美的琴呢？」  
佐伯搖頭道：「沒有那種東西存在，我已經跟他說過了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「如果是阿藏的話絕對可以做出凸顯我優點的琴，但沒這麼快。人與琴都是要經過瞭解以及時間的萃煉下才會逐漸契合。」  
忍足瞪大雙眼，不二、幸村與真田卻給予稀稀落落的掌聲。  
呦，這不是說出來了嗎？原來還愛著啊，那有什麼好彆扭？  
特別是不二，有意無意地看向門邊，果然門再度被打開，休息室多了兩個人。  
兩個人不二都熟識，一個是跡部，一個是白石。  
所以正主到底聽到多少？幸村等人齊望向白石，白石卻沒理眾人，而是直勾勾地看著佐伯。  
「你聽到了多少？」佐伯看著白石出現有些驚訝，但仍舊問了出來，也問了幸村等人心中的疑惑。  
白石一個箭步上前，將佐伯摟在懷中，低聲笑道：「我全部都沒聽到，你再說一次給我聽。」  
佐伯笑嗔道：「貧嘴，你先做一把像樣的琴過來。」  
白石已經沒了脾氣，緊抱著佐伯，燦笑道：「好，我願意用一生做出最適合你的琴。」  
音樂實在難以理解，懂得音樂的人又是這麼難遇到。白石是佐伯的知音，以此註定讓他們走在一起，也注定會激盪出更深刻的交流。  
佐伯與白石抱著對方，所有過去的尷尬已如浮雲，對方的心跳像鳴鼓，沉穩而讓人心安。  
兩人同心如琴瑟，已成人間靈匹。


	18. Chapter 18

解決完了一對情侶的彆扭，還剩下另外一對。  
不對，他們還不是情侶，至少現在還不是。  
忍足看見了跡部，幾乎不用對方說明，他便曉得那把史特拉第瓦里琴就是跡部送的。果然腦海中浮現他的身影並不是錯覺，是直覺！  
跡部內心有太多話，卻在『自我介紹』還是『問他為什麼下半場不用他送的琴』之間猶豫哪個先來。  
「我……。」兩人同時開口，卻都很快意識到對方也想說話所以都住了嘴。  
跡部笑著搖頭，說道：「你先說吧，畢竟今天你才是主角。」  
忍足臉上一紅，說道：「過譽了。」他頓了一頓，溫顏道：「抱歉我下半場沒有用這把琴演奏。不過是有原因的。」不曉得為什麼他就是知道遇到跡部第一件事就是要跟他解釋原因。  
跡部一愣，但沒接話。  
「作為小提琴演奏家，又是這麼大的演出，我們多半不會臨時換琴，因為怕掌握不好新琴的特性。」忍足正色道，他瞥了佐伯一眼，笑道：「今日就算是虎次郎，大概也無法做到臨時換琴還能不失一點水準。」  
佐伯在一旁點點頭表示同意。  
有了佐伯背書，跡部瞭然。  
「我很喜歡這把琴，不過這不在A航賠償簽約的範圍才對。」忍足正色道。  
「重要嗎？以及你是否注意到A航負責人的名字？」跡部挑眉問道。  
忍足一愣，那份合約他看過數遍，突然意識到什麼，他瞠大雙眼，問道：「跡部景吾？你是跡部景吾？」  
跡部嘆了一口氣，說道：「你太慢才發現了。修琴只是基本，不過送琴是我個人的意思。」  
修琴的事忍足見到白石就有底了，能夠請得動白石，難怪跡部有自信可以把那把琴修好。他笑道：「為什麼要做到這樣？」  
跡部皺眉，他都表現得這麼明顯了，可是要回答這個問題讓他耳朵紅了起來。他抬起下巴反問道：「回答這個問題之前，我就先問一句，這把琴你收不收？」  
「收，幹嘛不收？」忍足笑道，一把天價琴又是夢幻逸品，他不收才是腦子進水。  
跡部往前跨一步，挑眉道：「收了就是本大爺的人。」  
忍足一愣，應道：「等等，沒有這個規定！」他看了看小提琴，又看了看跡部，一時間不知道說什麼才好。  
「乾脆一點，侑士，雖然你沒說，但你拉的琴音全部都有他的身影，別跟我說你沒想著景吾。」幸村涼涼地道，在一旁搧風點火。  
「你！」忍足扭頭瞪了幸村一眼。  
跡部也不催促忍足，就好整以暇地望著他，雙眼裡只剩下忍足的身影。  
彷彿過了一世紀，忍足終於笑道：「原來是送琴追求我，那我接受了，在同意之前我有一個但書。」  
跡部挑眉道：「說。」  
「原來的那把琴還是得修好還我，畢竟它是提醒著我練琴的初心。有它才有現在的忍足侑士。」忍足正色道。  
跡部笑道：「好，成交。」  
所以這一對也成為情侶了，世間真好。如果手塚也能在場見到就更好了。  
兜兜繞繞，原來琴通情真的不是只有說說而已。  
可喜可賀，諸事大吉，世界和平。


	19. Chapter 19

當跡部跟著幸村等人回去不二維也納的住處時，忍足突然發現什麼。  
「等一下，所以你們都認識跡部嗎？」忍足皺眉問道。  
眾人點點頭，不過不二笑得最燦爛，他笑道：「我跟小景是兒時玩伴啊，自然認識。」  
忍足撫額，說到底他才是被瞞在鼓裡的那一個。  
但跡部說對了，今晚忍足才是主角，沒多久不二便讓司機開車送真田與忍足去與維也納愛樂樂團的成員們會合吃慶功宴。  
還好慶功宴吃得很快，大概兩個多小時忍足與真田就打道回府了。  
回家時，忍足發現不二、幸村與佐伯皆圍在鋼琴旁邊，佐伯的小提琴也放在觸手可及的地方隨時待命，至於白石與跡部則在一旁有說有笑。  
但不管，今天已經在演奏會上燃燒生命的真田與忍足此刻完全不想再碰琴。  
「回來了？」幸村見到真田與忍足回來，笑著招呼道。  
「你們在做什麼？」真田皺眉問道。  
幸村笑了笑，打了一個響指，彷彿是跟不二配合好的一樣，不二彈了一段旋律。  
旋律很好聽，熟悉卻又陌生，真田與忍足好似聽過，可又有些不一樣。正確來說他們聽過類似的主題。  
幸村解釋道：「你們如果覺得耳熟是正常的。這個主題我曾用在我們畢業公演上。這是改寫後的版本，我們正在改寫成交響樂的版本。」  
真田與忍足一愣。  
不過真田還是比較有耳聞這件事，便道：「這是為了義演的作品嗎？」  
幸村點點頭。  
佐伯笑著道：「本來想盡早跟弦一郎說，但你最近忙著演奏會，就暫時沒跟你說了，怕影響你。弦樂的部分我已經看過了，不過如果弦一郎能再幫忙看一下大提琴與低音大提琴的部分的話那就太好了。」  
忍足一頭霧水，求救似地看了跡部一眼，然而跡部與白石早就聊開來自帶雜魚勿近的結界。忍足又看著佐伯說道：「等等，我有點跟不上你們。什麼時候要義演？」  
不二笑著道：「義演是我們TF基金會每年都會有的行程。基本上多會選擇偏鄉的地方去表演。同時間我們會改編成比較容易彈奏的版本給孩子們彈奏。」  
佐伯笑著點頭，接話道：「我不曉得侑士有沒有興趣，但如果你能參與那就完美了。」  
忍足一愣，說道：「你們還缺人嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「永遠都缺。你要加入我們嗎？」  
幸村笑道：「就我所知你現在是沒與任何大廠簽約的自由之身，怎麼樣，要不要把自己賣給TF集團？」  
忍足咳了一聲，等一下，這什麼狀況？稍早之前才有跡部當男朋友，現在要把自己賣給TF集團？雖然佐伯、幸村、不二甚至是真田全都是與TF集團簽約的演奏家沒錯，而且他也認同TF基金會的理念。  
真田嘆了一口氣，拿出之前幸村要他準備好的合約書，然後放到演奏鋼琴上，說道：「合約都擬好了，昨晚小助熬夜與國光視訊後商討出來的。」  
這時候跡部突然聽到關鍵字，要把忍足『賣』去TF集團時終於坐不住，他連忙起身，看著真田道：「等一下，要簽下侑士也得先問過我同意。」  
「喔，那好，小景你就代表侑士簽約怎麼樣？」不二從善如流地接話道。  
跡部被這句話順毛了，轉頭對忍足說道：「去吧，簽約吧，本大爺同意你跟TF集團合作。畢竟跡部集團沒有樂器部，而且未來也不會有。」他邊說甚至邊將鋼筆遞到忍足眼前。  
忍足噗哧笑了出來，說道：「為什麼你說簽我就得簽？」  
跡部挑眉道：「你不是收了我的琴？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，終於簽了下去，正式成為與TF合作的演奏家之一。  
然而送給TF集團的大禮不只一個。忍足簽約後跡部當下要求不二打了一通視訊電話給手塚，表示願意贊助基金會事宜。  
電話中的手塚又驚又喜，但還沒結束。方才跡部與白石討論過後決定在德國福森增設小提琴製琴產業，並且贊助當地的皮耶蕭貝製琴學校。  
有了跡部集團豐厚的財力，TF集團早些年規劃五年內在福森設置產線直接提前三年達成。與眾人視訊的手塚與千石兩人均高興得說不出話來。  
撇除這些商業上經營，剩下關於義演的事情就是他們演奏家的責任了。  
幸村與真田兩人認識忍足已久，早知道他有許多想法，因此拉攏他進來之後果然在曲式編寫上與佐伯有著不同的想法，卻各擅勝場。  
而真田與忍足並沒有想到演奏會結束後自己還能亢奮一整晚。

好不容易眾人討論了段落，也總算能夠休息。忍足回房間的時候發現跡部跟在他後面。  
「你跟來做什麼？」忍足皺眉問道。  
跡部聳聳肩，笑道：「本大爺跟你睡啊，小助說就算有多餘的房間也懶得安排人手為我收拾了。」  
正在開房門的忍足手抖了一下，好個不二，認識跡部這件事瞞他瞞得嚴實，此刻還幫忙做送堆。忍足轉頭對跡部說道：「那就進來吧，但你要有所準備。」  
跡部哈哈一笑，逕自走入房間，忍足則迅速掩上房門。  
敏銳如跡部突然感覺到兩人氣氛變了，忍足邊扯領結邊看著他。跡部皺眉道：「你要做什麼？」  
忍足抓著跡部的手腕將他按到牆壁上，笑道：「有鑑於我們今天才成為情侶，所以得趕趕進度，否則明天他們笑話我們就不好了。」  
跡部正要說什麼，但他感覺到忍足修長的手指覆上他的大腿根，跡部打了個寒顫，強笑道：「原來是真的，小提琴家做那檔事總是相當有效率。」  
忍足冷笑一聲，吻了跡部的唇瓣，說道：「那要不要親自應證看看？我先說好別怪我沒有提醒過你。」  
再然後忍足床上技巧有沒有像他拉琴一樣狂野激情、很快能讓人爽上天就只有當事人跡部清楚了。

至於隔天跡部扶著腰部的樣子，不二等人見狀就知道意思，順便送給跡部與忍足曖晦不明的微笑。  
白石還看見忍足早上偷捏了跡部的屁股。  
餐桌上幸村突然想起一件事，趁著忍足離開座位時他逮住機會，正色說道：「景吾，我一直好奇萬一你花了這麼多錢跟時間最後侑士不接受你怎麼辦？」  
跡部皺了皺眉，笑著反問道：「本大爺會失敗嗎？失敗從來不在我的考慮範圍。」  
「那萬一他不願意收下那把琴呢？」佐伯笑著問道。  
跡部聳了聳肩，說道：「不是我刻意找那把琴送給侑士，而是那把琴注定自己要過來找他。所以無論如何侑士一定都會收下他。」  
這麼一想跡部說的話不無道理，這麼珍貴的史特拉第瓦里琴就這麼剛好在那個時點出現在拍賣會上，再然後被跡部順利得標。  
那只能應證一件事，那把琴只能是忍足來拉，只能是他。  
眾人很快瞭然跡部這段話的意思，均笑了出來。


	20. Chapter 20

TF集團在德國法蘭克福樂器展上對外發出了一則重磅消息，即是今年度起會規劃位於德國福森小鎮成為小提琴製成中心，預計重振當年小提琴之都的榮景。  
此消息一出立刻震驚音樂界。  
然而發言人手塚國光還特別提到與跡部集團簽約合作的事宜。古典音樂界可能對跡部集團陌生一點，頂多見到該集團大額善款，可也只聽過名聲而已。不過工商界可不是這麼想。  
當跡部在歐洲總部，位於瑞士蘇黎世的據點，幾乎與手塚同一時間宣布合作消息時，有些人注意到跡部左手無名指上帶著銀戒，因此各方報導關於跡部與一位小提琴家訂婚事宜鬧得新聞界沸沸揚揚。  
雖未得證實，可跡部也未曾出面否認過。  
假設這則新聞屬真，那麼將會是繼手塚與不二在瑞士登記結婚之後跨足工商與古典音樂兩界的震撼消息。

當年八月下半旬，承著法蘭克福樂器展的氣勢，TF集團與跡部集團合作，更是出資與出樂器贊助由德國政府舉辦的貝多芬音樂節。其中跡部更是派人代表去與德國政府簽約協商，若非跡部太過忙碌，不然還打算親自出馬。  
今年音樂節的主題是『命運』。這個主題讓人想起貝多芬《第五交響曲：命運》，『命運就是這樣敲開大門！』更足以形容交響曲的主題。  
為了因應這麼大的音樂節，主辦城市波里市還有一些主演場地仍在翻修，包括貝多芬音樂廳。然而市長的宣布：「通過市區各地以及周邊地區的表演，貝多芬音樂節把音樂帶給大眾。」則讓市民們更加期待音樂節的到來。  
不過為貝多芬音樂節忙碌的人還有兩個人，一個是幸村，一個是不二。  
作為上一屆貝多芬鋼琴大賽首獎得主的幸村自然受邀參加演出，而同樣戰功彪炳不二也被單位請來。兩人堪稱本次演出的重要人物。  
鋼琴協奏曲方面，幸村擔任《C大調第一號鋼琴協奏曲》與《降B大調第二號鋼琴協奏曲》演出，不二則是負責餘下三首鋼協。  
其中當手塚與真田知道《第五鋼琴協奏曲：皇帝》要由不二彈的時候均笑了出來，這麼霸氣的名字應該更適合幸村多一些。  
不二聞言，噗哧笑道：「那我只好彈多情溫柔的皇帝了。」  
當然以上都是他們的玩笑話，以手塚對貝多芬作品的喜愛瞭解、真田對古典音樂的素養都知道《第五鋼琴協奏曲》由不二來彈更合適。  
《第五鋼琴協奏曲》簡直凸顯樂器之王鋼琴的地位，直接在樂章裡交代王者的貴氣與霸氣，同時間也有詩人的深情款款與柔情似水，絕美而秀麗的鋼琴旋律，讓人神馳不已。  
的確由不二操刀更適合一些。  
另外的鋼琴奏鳴曲則由其他鋼琴家及幸村擔綱演出。幸村負責的是《C小調第八號鋼琴奏鳴曲：悲愴》與《C小調第十四號鋼琴奏鳴曲：月光》。不二本來想接手《C大調第二十一號鋼琴奏鳴曲：華德斯坦》跟《F小調第二十三號鋼琴奏鳴曲：熱情》但都被幸村與手塚等人否絕了。  
原由是怕不二身體負擔太大，不二無奈，即便想彈但也只能接受了。  
可也難怪他們會如此擔心，不二在歐洲巡迴演出時又過度消耗，回瑞士時是抱病回來，而貝多芬音樂節時間又近，他們怕不二這一沒命似地練琴又讓感冒好不了。  
不過對於梅西安《時間終結的四重奏》不二擔任鋼琴演出卻無論如何都不想退讓。  
「這個我知道小助無論如何都會堅持彈了。」幸村雙手插腰嘆道。  
真田溫言道：「別擔心，大提琴是我，再怎麼樣我都會看著他。」  
不二燦笑出來。  
對於這次貝多芬音樂節緊咬『命運』的主題來看，當然表演曲目不會僅限於貝多芬的作品。曲目安排還會關注其他音樂家命運中的關鍵時刻、戲劇性的經歷、生前最後的作品以及戰事和喪親之痛。  
其中一個典範就是西班牙大提琴家卡薩爾斯將西班牙民歌《白鳥之歌》發揚光大。此時不得不提到這位二十世紀最偉大大提琴家的生平。  
一八七六年出生西班牙的卡薩爾斯，自從一九三零年代西班牙內戰爆發，他不滿法西斯政權而選擇流亡他鄉，其中他不忍見到同樣法對法西斯政府而逃亡的同胞們艱苦的生活，一生不斷為他們義演為他們籌募物資，並且四處奔波呼籲各國政府正視西班牙的問題，因此他也受到各界知識份子的支持。  
二戰年間，名滿天下的大提琴家甚至拒絕為希特勒演出。  
「對人性尊嚴的冒犯就是對我的冒犯，而抗議不公不義是良知的問題。」卡薩爾斯說道，終其一生，用琴弓和音符捍衛自由、正義和和平的偉人，成就了藝術最高的使命。  
他的一生彷彿是點亮黑暗時代的熾烈明燈。  
《白鳥之歌》則是他當時義演一定會演出的作品。彷彿提醒著自己莫忘故鄉，以及他是那麼愛著西班牙。  
而本次《白鳥之歌》則是由本世紀最出色的大提琴家真田擔綱演出。  
知道《白鳥之歌》背後故事的幸村在貝多芬音樂廳見到真田拉出這首曲子時感動得幾乎要流下淚水。  
最後壓軸的是梅西安《時間終結的四重奏》。鋼琴由不二擔任，大提琴請真田拉奏，小提琴本來要由佐伯或忍足出馬，然而兩人須閉關準備明年度的柴可夫斯基大賽只好作罷，於是請了在維也納愛樂樂團認識的瑞歐汀幫忙，最後單簧管請到柏林愛樂樂團單簧管首席勒辛演出。  
《時間終結的四重奏》背後有著二十世紀最引人入勝的傳奇故事。  
法國作曲家梅西安，原來是位虔誠的教徒，並且熱愛鳥類又性格嚴謹。一九一四年被囚禁於戰俘營時他不畏艱難，以《啟示錄》為靈感，融合大自然中鳥鳴吟唱與畢生所學的知識與想像，當時間走到盡頭銜接上永恆，在物資匱乏、環境極其惡劣中，譜出世紀名曲《時間終結的四重奏》。  
營中首演由謹慎熱情的大提琴手巴斯奇耶、樂觀豪邁的單簧管手阿科卡、性格拘謹的小提琴手勒布雷及鋼琴家兼作曲家梅西安本人組成。這首曲子極講求演奏技巧。  
但當時只有殘破不堪的提琴，甚至連鋼琴琴鍵都無法自動歸位。儘管樂器品質拙劣，可憑藉對這首曲子的喜愛與崇敬，他們依然排除萬難完成《時間終結的四重奏》演出。  
並且在演出一個月後，透過德國軍官的幫助得以先後逃出戰俘營，繼續在他們喜愛的藝術界發光發熱。  
集中營內首演當夜，台下聚集了四百多名囚犯及軍官，卻彼此忘記身分及身處的黑暗時代，眼神滿盈喜悅及感動，全然沉浸在樂曲創造的奇蹟。  
當不二與真田等人演奏完《時間終結的四重奏》時，台下觀眾無不熱淚盈眶，包括手塚，包括跡部，包括幸村，也包括了前來聽演奏的忍足與佐伯。  
這就是音樂，這就是命運。以此為壓軸，深切告訴命運，與它對峙，不能低頭。掐著命運的咽喉吼著它：「我活著，我要活著；我驕傲，我因活著而驕傲。」  
人的勇氣與生命力遠比所認知的還要強韌，哪怕是身處伸手不見五指的黑暗，照樣能譜出偉大的作品成為救贖。  
太陽與春風無法所及之處，花草照樣會盛開。

到了年底，也就是幸村等人義演的時間。這項行程十分重要，就連閉關練琴的佐伯與忍足也都會參與。  
至於要給當地音樂學校小朋友們練習的樂曲，不二及幸村已經完成了。在弦樂語法除了有佐伯、忍足與真田能夠參考之外，管樂語法及打擊樂語法等則是幸村與不二拿回母校與教授們討論。  
今年義演的地方是在委內瑞拉卡拉卡斯市。那裡一直音樂系統教育基金會在推廣音樂教育，然而因近幾年因基金會財務狀況惡化，導致樂器及師資等逐漸縮編。負責人不願意該基金會就此走入歷史，因此轉向TF集團合作。  
這與TF集團理念契合，當時派了手塚協商，其他師資與樂器的問題就連不二及白石等人均有參與對話。今年是兩個基金會配合的第一年，因此便成為義演的首選之地。  
十二月二十五日，聖誕節當天，委內瑞拉首都卡拉卡斯市文化中心舊城區波哥大古城的波利瓦爾廣場，經當地人民簡單的搭建後至少已有避雨的地方。本就身為拉丁美洲最繁華的城市之一，今晚更是特別熱鬧。光是搭建起避雨的地方，以及放置好的樂器就足夠引起人們注意。  
晚上七點已有多位民眾陸續進場，眾人席地而坐。這一區露天演出的地方，聚集的人也越來越多，並且暗自期待晚上的活動。  
晚上八點，答案終於揭曉。  
兩架鋼琴前分別坐著一位蜜髮青年與一位容色端麗的青年。小提琴也是兩把，一名小提琴家有著少年白髮，一位則是戴著圓形眼鏡的藍髮青年。最後是一位有著黑髮的大提琴家。  
五人無與倫比且渾然天成的默契，演奏著自創曲目，一首又一首，帶給人們非凡的音樂饗宴。皆為世界頂尖的演奏家演出頂尖水準。儘管在音響效果沒這麼好的露天場地，然而他們的光芒照亮此處，演出扣人心弦。  
二十六日開始，幸村等人來到音樂系統教育基金會的據點瞭且孩子們學琴的情況。所幸還是有一些負責任的老師們有在盯著孩子們練琴，而孩子們也因喜歡音樂並自我鞭策著。因此他們的底子都很好。  
連續一週由不二及幸村帶著他們走了那首編寫的交響曲《夜鶯與熊》。雖是近代作品，但不二為了讓做品能夠更平易近人，因此使用的是古典作品曲式的編排模式，可也保留幸村想表達的主題。  
孩子們大概到第四天就能完整走完這部作品。  
乍看之下充滿童趣且故事性的音樂，然而隱含著人生哲理，彷彿告訴人們沒有什麼比勇氣更重要。  
容易上手又旋律好聽的作品，孩子們立刻愛上它。  
至於忍足，第一次參加義演的他內心有些激動。當他們回去的最後一天，孩子們在幸村的指揮下走完《夜鶯與熊》時更讓他感動，他突然能瞭解為什麼幸村與不二等人為何會每年不辭辛勞地參加義演及教學。  
忍足不會後悔，音樂是那麼平易近人，能夠輕易喚醒人們至誠至善的一面。  
時間會說謊，會錯亂是非。但音樂不會，而是凍結了那份當下而在演奏的過程中重現於眾人眼前。  
忍足心中的感動還沒結束，他沒想到這麼忙碌的跡部居然硬是抽出時間趕來看最後的成果發表。  
而跡部不愧是他們之中最常來卡拉卡斯市的人，許多孩子們認出他均笑了出來。說也奇怪，氣場這麼強大的人，結果小朋友們都願意親近他。  
後來不二才笑說跡部跟聖誕老人一樣，跡部每次來都會想辦法改善他們演出的環境或是手上的樂器。  
隨著《夜鶯與熊》來到尾聲，忍足感覺到跡部覆上他的手。  
「我有東西要給你。」跡部輕聲道。  
忍足疑惑地看著跡部，音樂廳的燈光再度亮了起來，一時間明暗切換讓忍足的雙眼一時間無法適應，好不容易定了定神，他發現了一只琴盒，那琴盒他永遠也不會認錯。  
跡部笑道：「眼熟嗎？要不要打開來看看？」  
忍足連忙接過琴盒，一打開便見到那把Gotz琴靜靜地躺在琴盒裡面。  
琴已然完好如初，像是什麼都沒發生過一樣。儘管他已經習慣跡部送他的琴跟TF集團借給他的琴，但當那把自己用了超過十五年的小提琴躺在自己眼前時，彷彿所有學琴的過程全浮上腦海。  
「修好了？」忍足驚訝地道，他抬頭看著跡部。  
跡部笑著點頭，一副理所當然地說道：「你不是說無論如何都要修好嗎？」  
忍足噗哧笑了出來，跡部把修琴的事情看得無比重要。或許練琴的過程辛苦，但原來這都是為了讓他夠格遇見他。與眼前的幸福相比，連帶過去的辛苦居然變得和譪可親起來。  
「所以本大爺應該可以再往下一步走了。」跡部正色道。  
忍足大笑，卻沒想到跡部在下一秒親了他的臉頰。  
跡部笑道：「嫁給本大爺吧，侑士。把琴修好還給你我也終於有立場說這句話。」  
忍足笑著搖頭，抬起跡部的下巴，以深深一吻當作回答。

白日不到處，青春恰自來。天涯為客，海角逢春。  
琴瑟結同心，和諧盡今生。

全文完


	21. 角色設定

(一)忍足侑士  
國籍：日本  
職業：小提琴演奏家  
使用的琴：前期為Gotz，後期使用TF琴，以及跡部送給他的史特拉第瓦里琴Ex-Croall；McEwen。  
由立海音樂學院畢業，與真田及幸村是同校同學。出道之戰是日本仙台小提琴大賽，但成名是在姚阿幸大賽。有『克萊斯勒後的第一人』的美譽。後在未寫到的後續之中與佐伯並列柴可夫斯基大賽銀獎，當時所使用的琴正是跡部送的那一把。

(二)跡部景吾  
國籍：英國  
職業：跡部集團少董  
最喜歡的音樂家：忍足侑士  
與不二是兒時玩伴，也因不二的關係，與手塚及佐伯都有好交情。甚至受不二影響而喜歡古典音樂。對人大方，不僅不惜重金買下高價琴，對基金會也很願意贊助。

(三)手塚國光  
國籍：日本  
職業：TF集團行銷部經理  
最喜歡的音樂家：不二周助  
初時會眼看中不二請他代言加之不二的建議，而挽救搖搖欲墜的歐洲製琴產線。能力很好，從TF集團願意請之為代表可見一斑。

(四)不二周助  
國籍：瑞士  
職業：鋼琴演奏家、漢諾威音樂學院教授。  
於德國漢諾威音樂學院畢業，與佐伯是同校同學。與跡部為兒時玩伴。出到之戰已不可考，但成名極早，以十七歲之齡奪下蕭邦鋼琴大賽之前就已經倍受關注了。身體似乎不太好。

(五)真田弦一郎  
國籍：日本  
職業：大提琴演奏家、東京愛樂樂團大提琴首席  
使用的琴：TF出產的大提琴  
於立海音樂學院畢業，與忍足及幸村是同校同學。出道之戰為仙台音樂大賽，並在克萊爾音樂大賽上金獎成名，其在比賽上演奏的巴赫《無伴奏大提琴組曲》倍受喜愛。

(六)幸村精市  
國籍：日本  
職業：大提琴家。  
於立海音樂學院畢業，與忍足及真田是同校同學。出道之戰為濱松鋼琴大賽冠軍，並在里茲音樂大賽上獲得首獎一戰成名。過去曾學過小提琴。

(七)白石藏之介  
國籍：瑞士  
職業：製琴師、修琴師、皮耶蕭貝製琴學校客座教授  
於布里恩茲製琴學校畢業，當代最偉大的製琴師之一，同時也是與TF集團簽約的首席製琴師。曾為忍足修琴過。

(八)佐伯虎次郎  
國籍：法國  
職業：小提琴演奏家、漢諾威音樂學院教授  
使用的琴：  
於漢諾威音樂學院畢業，與不二是同校同學。由立海音樂學院畢業，與真田及幸村是同校同學。以冠軍之姿奪下帕格尼尼小提琴大賽而一戰成名。有『小怕格尼尼』的美譽。後在未寫到的後續之中與忍足並列柴可夫斯基大賽銀獎，當時所使用的琴正是白石製做的那一把。


	22. 曲目

1、序章、章三：Fritz Kreisler《Liebesleid》(譯：克萊斯勒《愛之喜》)  
2、章五：Bach《Cello Suite》(譯：巴赫《無伴奏大提琴組曲》)一共五首，在二戰期間由大提琴家卡薩爾斯發揚光大而讓人重視的作品。  
3、章六：Paganini《24 Caprices》(譯：帕格尼尼《24首隨想曲》)  
4、章10：西班牙tango《Por Una Cabeza》(譯：《一步之遙》)、Fritz Kreisler《Liebesfreud》(譯：克萊斯勒《愛之悲》)、S.Rachmaninoff《Corelli, Vairation on a Theme of.》(譯：拉赫曼尼諾夫《柯雷里主題變奏曲》)、Johann Pachelbel《Canon in D major》(譯：帕海貝爾《D大調卡農與吉格》)、Bach《Three Sonatas and three Partitas for Solo Violin, BMV1005》(譯：巴赫《無伴奏小提琴組曲，BMV1005》、Rimsky Korsakov《Flight of the Bumblebee》(譯：柯薩科夫《大黃蜂飛行》  
章11：Johann Halvorsen《Passacaglia》(譯：哈沃森《依韓德爾主題的帕薩加利亞舞曲》、Antonin Dvorak《Humoresque No.7 in G flat Major, Op.101》(譯：德沃夏克《幽默曲第七號》、Bach《Cello Suite, BWV1011, 》Prelude（譯：巴赫《C小調無伴奏大提琴組曲，BWV1011》前奏曲）、Bach/ Gounod《Ave Maria》（巴哈/古諾《聖母頌》）、David Popper《Suite for 2 Cellos, Op.16》(譯：包佩爾《大提琴二重奏組曲，Op.16》）、嘉克柏《獻給：佛羅倫斯‧胡登》、Bach《Cello Suite, BWV1007》(譯：巴赫《G大調第一無伴奏大提琴組曲》)  
5、章13：Antonio Licio Vivaldi《The Four Seasons》(譯：韋瓦第《四季》)  
6、章15：Brahms《Violin Concetro in D Major, Op.77》(譯：布拉姆斯《D大調小提琴協奏曲》、Beethoven《Violin Concetro in D Major, Op.61》(譯：貝多芬《D大調小提琴協奏曲，Op.61》  
7、尾聲：Beethoven《Symphony No.5, in C minor》（貝多芬《Ｃ小調第五號交想曲：命運》）、Beethoven《Piano Concetro No.1 in C Major, Op.15》（譯：貝多芬《Ｃ大調第一鋼琴協奏曲》）、Beethoven《Piano Concetro No.２ in B flat Major, Op.19》（譯：貝多芬《降B大調第二鋼琴協奏曲》）、Beethoven《Piano Concetro No.5 in E flat Major, Op.73：Emperor》（譯：貝多芬《降B大調第5鋼琴協奏曲：皇帝》）、Beethoven《Piano Sonata No.8 in C Minor, Op.13：Pathetique》（譯：貝多芬《C小調第八號鋼琴奏鳴曲：悲愴》）、Beethoven《Piano Sonata No.14 in C-Sharp Minor, Op.27：Moonlight》（譯：貝多芬《C小調第十四號鋼琴奏鳴曲：月光》）、Beethoven《Piano Sonata No.21 in C Major, Op.53：Waldstein》（譯：貝多芬《C大調第二十一號鋼琴奏鳴曲：華德斯坦》）、Beethoven《Piano Sonata No.23 in F Minor, Op.57：Appassionata》（譯：貝多芬《F小調第二十三號鋼琴奏鳴曲：熱情》）、Olivier Messiaen《Quartet for the End of Time》（譯：梅西安《時間中結的四重奏》）、西班牙民謠《The Carol of the Birds》（譯：《白鳥之歌》）

續上備註─不專業推薦  
我覺得寫版本真得很主觀，所以大家參考看看就好，我有私心的。  
1、克萊斯勒：最原汁原味就是他本人的錄音，但其實音質差強人意。近期錄音還不錯的由華納發行Itzhak Perlman錄音的還不錯。網路上版本很多，也可以找拉赫曼尼諾夫鋼琴的版本，我個人比較愛鋼琴。  
2、巴赫：包括文中《無伴奏大提琴組曲》系列，通通推薦馬友友。  
3、德佛夏克：《幽默曲》一樣也是馬友友。  
4、古諾：《聖母頌》，版本非常多，鋼琴獨奏版Richard Clayderman、大提琴版本還是馬友友，有歌唱版本首推Hayley Westenra她的聲音是天籟。  
5、貝多芬：鋼琴奏鳴曲，推薦Maurizio Polini與Leonard Berstein。但皇帝鋼琴協奏曲拜託去聽一下我男神Krystian Zimerman，有兩個版本，有一個是他自己指揮自己彈，兩個都不錯。  
6、梅西安：《時間中結的四重奏》推薦是杜拉的指揮的版本(1964-1968年間錄音)，但講真這部現代作品我真心聽不太懂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記  
> 首先感謝各位願意看完本文，也謝謝你們的喜歡跟回饋，這是我寫下去的動力。這篇是新嘗試，是我完成第一篇以OA為主的文，OOC大概無可避免，但我盡力了。本文全文五萬多字，是我最喜歡的古典音樂背景。肯定有很多不足之處，期待未來能夠改進。  
> 我是學鋼琴的，對於小提琴的知識跟曲目其實都不算太瞭解，所以過程中查了很多資料。寫的時候我樂在其中。如果你們也從中感受到古典音樂的樂趣那就太好了。倘若有寫錯的地方也請指正。  
> 另外這不是第一次寫古典音樂paro的作品，在2016年度寫過12萬字長篇以TF為主的《關鍵音》，短篇也有像是TF/SY的《和鳴》，有許多設定都是沿用下來，如果有覺得眼熟的小天使，那不是錯覺。補檔的話暫沒時間搞這個，先走AO3看備份吧。現在兩篇看來都是超黑歷史(好想刪)。  
> 再次謝謝你們，特別感謝願意陪我開腦洞的四月、凍哥及阿簡。  
> 最後我真的很愛古典音樂paro，往後有任何想法都能分享給我。
> 
> 2018.04.03


End file.
